Running Up That Hill
by brilliantmemories
Summary: Craving are hard to break but addictions are nearly impossible. Bif couldn't hold back his feelings for Derby, but now everything's become unravelled and for someone, it's the end of their story." Slash ensures. Has M rated scenes.
1. Between the Lines

**Running Up That Hill**

**Title: **"Running Up That Hill"

**Rating:** T

**Summary**_**: **__"Craving are hard to break, but addictions are nearly impossible. Bif Taylor was once Derby Harrington's right hand man, things happened, and now that's changed."_

**Authors Notes:** Haha. It's been too long since I've written a Bully fanfic. There won't be many more, but I just recently replayed Bully and I've missed it too much. I just beat the Preps chapter, thus inspiring me to write some Derby/Bif controlling relationship slash. I also want to make two or three more chapters for this, so, reviews are inspiration! Enjoy! PS: This is kind of based off the song, Running Up That Hill - Placebo, it's not obvious, and it's a very lose connection but, maybe some of you may like that song. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bully" and if I did, I'm pretty sure Zoe would have fallen off the roof instead of Gary.

* * *

"Bif," Derby snarled, "bring Gord here, _now_."

The right-hand man grimaced, but leaved to follow his leader's order. Whether he liked it or not, he had to do what Derby said. It wasn't just out of ranking, but also respect and surprisingly, trust. If Bif were to tell something to Derby out of secret, it would stay in his head, forever there in the shadows.

But Gord, he was going to get what he deserved.

Betraying the clique and breaking the rules, how could someone truly go unpunished? Bif smiled slyly as he descended down the grand staircase of the Harrington House. He heard Derby's bedroom door close with a light click, meaning he would be waiting, sitting in position, to rip into Gord's pointless defences.

The sun was setting in the far west, illuminating the endless sky with beautiful violets, indigos and dark blues. Looking straight above, a single star winked at him and disappeared into a passing, gray cloud. He slowly walked down the cement path leading to the fountain. He knew exactly where to find the damned man – where ever that irritating Jimmy Hopkins was. The bypassing students rushed past him, knowing that if one were to bump into the walking man, they wouldn't be able to make it back to the dorm by curfew. Well, that's what they thought – today, Bif was solely on a mission given to him by the promiscuous Derby.

Walking past the Greaser's territory always brought up painful and repulsive memories. Bif did not need to see the look of shame on his leaders face as the despicable Johnny penetrated him from behind. His beautiful face was bruised, the blood drying on his lip. Bif could remember after the incident, Derby would always softly brush the spots where Johnny's lips had been, as if they were lingering scars, stinging with dishonour.

Bif was right, as he usually was, as he spotted Gord standing in the old school bus, the back of his head in plain sight. He considered twice before approaching the rusting bus, but then he remembered he'd gone near things worse than that (Edna's cooking for one). As he pushed open the doors to the bus, he could hear Gord whispering quickly.

"_Get off! Jesus, someone is here!"_ Gord's voice squeaked. As Bif walked up the steps and as the whole moment played in slow motion, he noticed three things at once. First, the look on Gord's face was a mixture of panic and pleasure. Next, Kirby was down on his knees, Gord's hand clenching the varsity jacket on Kirby's shoulder, and third, the other hand was rushing to do up the zipper on his slacks. Without a moment's hesitation, Gord pushed Kirby harshly, causing his back to hit the side of the bus. He grumbled a goodbye at Gord and pushed by Bif, leaving with a set of blazing, pink cheeks.

"_Gord_..." Bif said sternly, his teeth clenched.

"I didn't think anyone would find us! No one usually comes around this area or even comes close – apart from Jimmy... but Bif! You can't tell anyone, please! Especially Jimmy!"

Bif ignored his tasteless words and spoke coolly, "Derby wants to see you."

The blood drained from Gord's face and he gulped loudly. No one ever wanted to be personally called for Derby by his right hand man – it never meant anything good. Gord merely dropped his head – hiding his tears -and tagged behind Bif, ignoring the eyes of passing students. The prefects raised an eyebrow at Bif, but he stopped for no explanation and nodded in their direction. As the pair headed to the Harrington House, the first flakes of winter began to fall, dancing their way to the cold ground. As Bif pushed through the doors, he could hear Gord whimper from behind, the Preps nowhere in sight. The stairs didn't creak as they slowly made their way to Derby's room.

With each knock, Bif could hear Gord's heart pounding harder in the background.

"Come in," Derby's voice came from inside. Bif turned the golden knob and pushed the door in to find Derby sitting in his favourite green, elegant gold trimmed armchair. Derby's lips twitched, but remained a fine line. Bif walked in, with Gord behind him, at his heels. Bif grabbed his collar and pushed him out front, standing before Derby with shaking legs.

"Now, now, Bif, "Derby's voice purred, "Don't treat our friends like that. Gord," He smiled warmly and nodded. Then he turned his icy gaze to Bif. "You may you leave now."

Bif nodded and turned on his heels, closing the door in his exit.

"Gord! Such things are better left to the mind!" Derby hollered as Bif stood at the door, listening to his marvellous leader. "I may not belong to any religion, but surely things as filthy as you've done must mean some sin!" Bif flinched as he walked to the balcony, where the greenhouse was. The snow fell gracefully as he nodded to Tad and Parker, who chattered amongst themselves, barely acknowledging the towering red head.

*******

Derby was not pleased over the weekend. He sulked around the town, with Bif at his side. It was hard to remember that Derby had human needs. He seemed too much like a robot at times. Never turning off and always speaking in the same tone – unless he was angry with someone, or pleased with Bif – sometimes worried him. Bif glanced down to the scowling blonde, whose gaze was focused on Gord, who was laughing with Tad. Ever since he had seen Gord and Kirby – he hadn't repeated the scene to Derby, he didn't need to know _that. _He just had to know that Gord had been with Jimmy and _only_ Jimmy. That image remained in his head, causing him to question things he'd never thought of before. Sexuality was a rare topic of the school - most people knew where they stood. Gord knew perfectly well that he was in the middle, but found himself leaning more towards the gay side than straight, seeing as Lola had been a serious turn off since Johnny beat the tar out of him for taking his filthy broad.

It was just like walking between the lines, stuck between places you didn't want to be. Bif kept picturing the bus incident over and over again, imagining himself with Gord, and dare he do it – with Derby. It was extremely hard to picture Derby doing such degrading things. Although the image of Derby on his knees, his blonde head bobbing back and forth between Bif's muscled legs, made him curl in eagerness, but then disappoint would wash over him – knowing that such a thing was impossible and a waste of thinking time. Glancing down at his leader's face, the features he never acknowledged before seemed unbelievably stunning – as if Bif's sight had improved beyond human perfection. His chocolate brown eyes were endless, melting him with every glance. His blonde hair was combed back, flawless as it always had been, bringing out his sharp cheekbones and full, light pink, lips on his unblemished skin. He body was a whole other, wonderful story, and just thinking about it might make Bif lose control in the middle of town.

If only Derby could take it from his prospective, or at least be running up the same hill. But no, everything had to be difficult and problematic. So, who was it that came up with the quote, "_money can buy you everything_"? Bastards.

"Bif?" Derby whispered, massaging his temple.

"Yes, Derby?" Bif replied automatically, attempting to keep his knees from buckling from his luxuriant voice. The plant store that they walked by closed its doors, signalling that dusk was before them and it was time to return to the school if they wanted a glass of champagne before bed. Bif glanced over at Derby, whose lower lip was trembling, as if he was trying not to cry. A tear slid down his cheek and his cheeks flushed a dark crimson. Without a moment's hesitation, Bif stopped Derby in his tracks, hands on his shoulder, and wiped the tear away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derby whispered furiously, pushing Bif away. Oh, the public. Though, there wasn't much of a code red - there was no one in sight. Just in case, Bif pulled Derby into the darkening allies, and pressed him up against the wall, the blonde squirming under his weight.

"Bif! What is with your outrageous behaviour?!" Derby snarled, trying to pry his aggressor's fingers from the expensive Aquaberry fabric. Pressing his forehead to Derby's, Bif breathed in Derby's scent, the intoxicating aroma made it impossible to think straight. Bif pressed his lips hard against Derby's, not allowing a second for the smaller boy to slip away and steal his wants - his _needs_. If he knew Derby wasn't underneath him, or didn't feel his heart pounding like a freight train, he would have figured he was dead. He was stiff and non-responsive, as if Bif had infected with the plague. But as he pulled away, he could see the emotions stirring in his eyes. Anger, then hatred, sadness, followed by a betrayal, happiness, and then the cycle started all over again.

"Why," Derby breathed through his pursed lips, "would you do this to me?" He closed his eyes, leaning as close to the wall as he possibility could – farthest from Bif. His words broke the fixation, bringing Bif back to the world of consequences. He couldn't afford it, no matter how much money he had, he couldn't repair the damage he'd just caused. Derby's cold, pale fingers brushed across Bif's warm, flushed cheeks. The wind picked up, causing shivers to make them both bit their lips out of haste.

Derby's hand was in Bif's hair, pulling his body up to close any space in between the pair. Their lips meet and fit perfectly, as if they had been the two missing pieces of the puzzle. The red head pressed his warm body rip up against Derby's, filling in every nook and cranny, ridding of the cold February's air. Before he knew it, Derby pulled back, putting his small hands on Bif's chest, as if he was trying to push him away. Bif yearned to touch Derby's blushing cheeks, but he knew that would be pushing it.

"We're not leaving out of this alley together. You go that way," he pointed to the farthest end, "and I'll just leave here," he said with a sigh, looking back at Bif's coffee coloured, pleading eyes.

"Maybe I should go with you," Bif suggested, holding himself back so he wouldn't overwhelm the blonde. But Derby shook his head.

"If people see me come out of a dark alley with you, think of the rumours and-"

"But they're not rumours," Bif interrupted sharply, afraid of what this was going to turn into. Would Derby forget all about this and try to carry on their lives, as if nothing ever happened? That was impossible, unthinkable, after the moment they had shared together. It was imprinted into his memory. Derby's face expression angered, causing Bif to take a step away.

"I know that as well as you do," he said with a slight smirk, but it transformed into a grimace, "but if people find out, my family is ruined – well, both of ours. This would be a disgrace to them, not us."

Bif nodded in disappoint and shoved his hands into his pocket and began to walk the opposite way.

***

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Bif mumbled, treating Derby's injuries carefully.

"Why did you leave him alone?" Tad came in the room all of a sudden, glancing at Derby's lightly bruised face. "We had to come to the rescue and save him – we even needed Jimmy Hopkins to tear Johnny off of him," Tad shuddered, brushing the dirt off his sweater. Derby flinched as Bif lightly swabbed the cuts on his cheek, trying as hard as he could to be subtle with the soft caresses.

"I had other things to take care of," Bif spoke nonchalantly, keeping his sights on Derby. He didn't dare to look at him in the eye.

"Like what?" Tad pressed, moving closer to the paranoid boys. Bif racked his brain for a simple explanation, but he couldn't think of a single one. "Well? Were you taking it up the ass just like-"

"-That's enough, Spencer!" Derby shouted, knocking the bottle of alcohol out of Bif's hand as he jumped off the counter. Tad recoiled after Derby walked over and struck him hard across the face, the place where his hand connected with skin burned a bright red. Bif's eyes were wide with fright, his heart pounding inside his head. Tad kept his head down as he walked out the doors, his cheeks burning with shame.

"Why did you do that?" Bif whispered, after moments of silence, as he bent over to pick up the dripping bottle of alcohol. He left the spilt bit untouched, reminding himself to call in a maid later. Derby softly touched his face and sat himself back up on the counter.

"I don't know... It just kind of happened," he mumbled, shaking his hand softly, the tingling sensation remaining in his fingers. He watched Bif collect the cap and bottle and place it back in the cabinet. Their eyes met, and Bif crossed the room in three long strides before he had Derby's lips on his.

It was quick, but it was enough for him to keep on running before he reached the bottom of the hill.


	2. Undeniably Violated

_Okay, so the slash is really heavy in this one. If you can't handle two detailed scenes, get out. _

_I don't listen to worthless flames._

*******

**Chapter Two – Undeniably Violated**

**- - -**

"Bif," Derby grumbled, not even bothering to stand up as the prep knocked at his door. "Come in," he ordered, playing with the rim of the wine glass as he glared at Hattrick's math homework. He was at the beautiful mahogany desk, rubbing his temple as he stared at all the problems that were left unsolved.

"Having trouble?" Bif spoke softly as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Derby. They were both in a room alone, together, with dim lighting and the door closed and locked. Nobody wanted to ever bother Derby when he studied, or needed absolute silence. They would all be out, rather face the wrath of the prefects than Derby when he was pissed. Even with such a sealed off space, Bif didn't want any affection between the two. It was weird, because the day before, he wanted everything, but now – he wanted, well, nothing.

"Yes," he groaned, "and I have biology homework too. Hey, you can help me with that now instead," Derby grinned, turning to his side and meeting Bif's wide eyes. Derby shuffled in his seat to face Bif and began to lean in. Flustered, Bif fell off his chair awkwardly, hitting his back against the edge of the steel bed frame. He gasped loudly, causing a loud _thump_ as his large figure fell to the ground.

"Bif!" Derby breathed, rushing over to the shocked red head, rubbing his back out of impulse or desire, whichever one was strongest in that very second. Bif glanced up at the worried leader, smiling to prove he was okay, even if he couldn't breathe. The hand on his back became a soft massage and at last, his lungs began to fill with Derby's wonderful scent, able to breathe out anything that wasn't his beloved blonde. Groaning, Bif pulled Derby into his arms, his constant mood swings overpowering his conscience. It was hard to tell the needs apart from the wants. It was becoming frustrating, not being able to get rid of this continuous itch of neediness. Derby gasped as Bif placed kisses along his neck, his cold fingers sliding down his arm. Their bodies fell into a tangle energetic of arms and legs. Bif violently smashed his lips against Derby's, as if he was sucking the life right out of him, their breaths hot in each other's restless mouths. The fumbling hands became firm and started a smooth, pleasuring rhythm. Derby gasped as he reached his limit, Bif slowly pulling his hand out of the blonde's trousers. It felt as if no one else was there with them, their surrendering disappearing as they gazed intently into their eyes.

The hint of satisfaction in Derby's eyes made Bif smile warmly.

There was a small squeak at the door, "_Oh god_," a high pitched voice whispered frantically. The door was open a crack, and in between the small crevice, a pair of curious, but panicked, brown eyes flickered away from their distraught expressions. Derby pushed Bif off him, made a livid walk to the door, pulled it open dramatically and dragged Gord inside without a second thought. Bif sat up, trying to brush the crinkles in his shirt away, his eye focus on a tripping, blushing, yet smirking Gord. He was on his knees, in the middle of the spacious bedroom. He looked up mercifully at Bif, who merely sneered and looked away. Their secret was in danger thanks to this gossiper. Derby slammed the door shut, signalling to any Preps in the building that he was absolutely furious.

"How much did you see?" Derby said quickly, the tension is the room was so strong that it could shatter the windows. Gord smirked, finally managing to stand up with slightly wobbling legs, and spoke cockily.

"Everything. Though, you two don't do much. The best part was both of your blissful expressions as Bif jerked you off, Derby," he said with a smug expression. Both of the opposing Preps blushed a deep crimson. "Though, the both of you don't look like you have any idea what you're doing. Even if it feels good, there's a way to make it feel much-"

"Shut up, Gord! You'd better not say a word to anyone or else you're out of here faster than my father lays off his workers!" Derby snapped, taking a step towards Gord, who hadn't flinched an inch.

"I'm not scared," the brunette said calmly, "I have the upper edge here. People come to me for the news around the school, and I could certainly ruin the both of you with this. I mean, just think of the looks you'd get in the hallways. I'm not some shy, little Gord anymore. I could take both of you down."

The truth in his words was so overwhelming, that Derby had to sit down in his chair, farthest away from Bif. The red head pretended he hadn't noticed this.

"What will it take? For you to not say anything," Derby mumbled. "I'll pay any price..."

Gord raised his eyebrow suggestively, "_Any_ price?"

"_Anything at all_..." Derby pleaded, looking Gord straight in the eyes, the desperation becoming too much for him to handle. Without hesitation, Gord crossed the room to where Derby was sitting, grabbed his chin roughly and pulled him into a deep, tongue wrapping, kiss. Bif stiffened, but he knew this was the price they were both going to have to endure to get what they wanted. The expense was horribly painful to watch. As Gord pulled away, there was an odd look in Derby's eyes as the lusting seller turned over to Bif, a sly smile on his horrid lips. Bif's eyes watched as Gord's mouth made his way back to Derby's, practically spilling his body all over his prisoner's.

_Don't give him the satisfaction... don't you dare... _

Gord looked as if he was enjoying the situation more than Bif would have, his hands grabbing the back of Derby's head, pulling him close – giving them no time or room to breathe. The jealously that flared inside of Bif made him curl his toes and clench his fists. The look of pleasure in Derby's face near drove him insane. To Bif's surprise, Derby raised his hand and brushed it against Gord's cheek, making his way to his capturer's shoulder, softly tracing line down his arm and just above his waist line.

"Hmm, we should take this to a more private area. Shouldn't we?" Gord purred playfully, ignoring Bif as he sat a few feet away, his teeth clenched in fury. His lusting eyes flickered over to Bif's, twinkling with a crude smile. Derby merely sighed.

"Yes. But not here, let's go somewhere else – your room perhaps?"

Bif wasn't here. Oh, wait - there was a small movement on the bed.

"Why not here?" Gord pressed, his hands eager.

Bif's frown turned into a full scowl. Derby was doing this for him.

"Because this is my bedroom and I'd much rather keep it clean..." He smiled weakly, pushing Gord off him. The two disappeared out the door within a few seconds. Bif fell on his back, slowly allowing the scent of the room back into his pained chest. Derby would return, late in the night, exhausted, all because Bif wasn't man enough to stand up and give it to Gord. Derby had dignity, Bif did not. He should be in there with Gord right now, giving him the pleasure he longed for that Hopkins' could never deliver. He slinked his way under the covers, finding himself falling into a light sleep of tormenting dreams that were becoming his reality.

It wasn't until late into the night, like he had expected, that Bif heard the door creak open. He first heard the Aquaberry sweater fall to the ground in a slow, hurry, then the dress shirt underneath. He could hear him unzip the fly on his trousers, letting them slip to the floor. As hard as Bif prayed he'd listen to one more thing fall, he didn't hear the expensive silk, fabric fall to the floor. His body reeked of sweat, sex and shame so heavily that Bif wanted to take him into his arms and pretend this night never happened. As his warm body pulled under the covers next to Bif's – who was still fully dressed - he found his love's fingers and intertwined them together. It didn't surprise him when Bif pulled away, and fell asleep right on the edge of the bed, and the brink of their relationship.

It wasn't until late that morning that Derby realised that Bif had left. He opened his eyes, ready to explain his actions to his love, but when he woke, he couldn't help but feel disappointed – but he knew very well he deserved it.

_Derby's quivering lips let out a small moan as his hips bucked under Gord's weight. His eyes wouldn't dare open, as he imagined the image of the towering red head thrusting inside him, the sweat dripping off his lean body. A pair of moist, lips caught Derby's, forcing them into a match for dominance, although Derby clearly knew he had to remain where he was and accept everything. He grasped the bed sheets as Gord flung Derby's skinny little legs up higher, tossing them over his feminine shoulders. The shape of their bodies melting together felt wrong. It was like burning hot wax, instead of a sweet honey. Every muscle burned in his body as Gord flipped Derby's back on his stomach, penetrating him from behind. Derby moaned louder as their tempo increased._

"_Say my name!" Gord shouted as he pushed himself as far as he could go, grabbing Derby's erect length. His stroked him quickly, doubling the amount of pleasure he was receiving. It was wrong, from these small, fingers. "Fucking say it you queer!" As those words left his lips, Derby knew that Gord was pushing Derby to his limits, as far as he could go._

"_G-Gord..." Derby stuttered as he whispered it into the pillow._

"_Louder," Gord whispered in his ear, his hot breathe raising the hairs on his arm. All of Derby's muscles locked into place, preparing him for the end._

"_Gord!" He screamed, hoping that Bif couldn't hear his cries. His whole body shuddered as he came to his climax, Gord following in suit shortly after._

He sighed as every image came back to his head. Everyone in the Harrington House would assume Jimmy Hopkins was in Gord's room if the mess was discovered. They knew their leader was not capable of such sinful acts. It was amazing how much bullshit that they would believe. Derby rolled over on his side to find everything perfectly clean. The maid must have came to clean up – not that the room was dirty. There must have been dust in certain areas that Bif had over looked. Tossing back the sheets, Derby remembered stripping down to just his boxers. Would Bif stayed if he climbed into bed naked, still aroused from his previous encounter? _No_. He probably thought of Derby as a whore, a slut, but he had to keep them a secret – himself and Bif. Last night meant nothing to him. There were always scarifies for gains, right? The way Bif's fingers glided across his skin caused every hair on his body to rise in anticipation. Every nerve was aware of his cool, soft touch, and with every second, his body wanted more. He wanted those hands all over him, making him feel better than he ever had been before. They were like a drug, used to make his life experience even better then it would have been with Pinky, or any other woman for that matter.

Derby's body stiffened at the sound of three knocks on the door. Bif was here.

"Come in," Derby grumbled from under the sheets, his voice muffled by his plump pillow. Each step was in sync with Derby's heat. _Thump, thump, thump. _He was making it to the ruffled bed slowly, clearly making Derby uneasy as he shifted around. The steps stopped. Silence.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Shut up," Derby snapped, tossing the covers back, coming face to face with Bif. They were closer than he expected, the tips of their noses barely touching. Bif's expression was shocked, his eyes showing the disappointment of coming here, and finding his leader clearly not in the best of moods. His weight began to disappear, but Derby grasped his wrist and pulled him back down, his eyes on the floor. Bif shot him a confused look, but the blonde decided to ignore it.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, a slip of despair in his tone. Bif immediately pulled his hand back, as if Derby's fingers were a fire, raging out of control.

"How can you even say that?" Bif grumbled, jumping off the bed, crossed the room, and closed the door with a small _click_. The he made sure it was locked securely, _click click_. Derby sighed loudly, moving his eyes to meet with Bif's back. He was trembling, and he only did that when he was bothered, or troubled. Just like when Jimmy Hopkins beat him in a boxing match. He wouldn't talk to anyone or Derby for _weeks_.

"You know I love you," Derby whispered back, dropping his eyes as Bif turned around and began to walk back to the bed. Bif sat on the end and softly took Derby's face in his large, warm hands. He searched his love's eyes, going as far as they could. Derby's lips were quivering as he spoke, "I swear on my life."

Their lips met, Derby grasped the back of Bif's head, tangling his fingers in his reddish coloured hair.

"No," Bif groaned through his mouth, their lips vibrating against each other. Derby refused to pull off, dragging Bif into his lap, using strength he never showed before. Using his muscular arms, Bif managed to shove Derby back on the bed, touching his own lips softly, but from his facial expression – it wasn't in a good way. Derby slowly sat himself up, looking as if he just was kicked in the stomach.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did," Bif said coldly and as he turned on his heel and headed out the door, he swore he heard Gord's mocking laugh.

- - -

Nothing was interesting today. It was as if everything had been toned down to a boring, old grey. The wind was cold as it tugged his light blue scarf to the wharf, the sun setting in the tedious, foggy west. The old wood groaned under his weight as he walked to the edge, looking across the tiresome frozen lake. It was cold. It was colder than Derby's eyes when they first met in their freshmen year.

"_Shh, look! It's Derby Harrington! He's filthy rich!" A girl with red hair whispered to a brunette next to her. Bif paused and listened around the corner, looking at the blonde haired man they were talking about. His hair was combed back in a classy fashion, and he was wearing an Aquaberry sweater, his cold eyes scanning the room as he talked with one of his senior friends. Winston St. Clair –one of the richest men in America, and truly moved here from Britain. Therefore, his accent wasn't faux like the other preps here at Bullworth Academy._

"_Would you happen to know Bif Taylor?" Winston spoke loudly, as if he knew the man he was speaking of was eaves dropping right around the corner._

"_No. Taylor sounds like a common last name. What's so important about him?" Derby glowered, as if Winston was wasting his time. Bif could see Winston's lips twitch stubbornly. _

"_His father is a boxing champion, and is getting Bif to become his under study. The old man wants Bif to lead the same life as he did, full of success," Winston smirked. Bif remained plastered against the wall._

"_How do you know these things?"_

"_I listen around me. Might do you some good, Harrington," Winston said with a sly grin, tapping Derby's shoulder. Bif gulped, and decided to walk out in front of them. Hoping Winston would introduce them. _

"_Ah! Speak of the devil. Bif Taylor, come here and meet this remarkable young man!" Bif turned around, his cheeks slightly red from the sound of his voice giving a command to him. Bif lived by commands - he was always told what to do by his father. He wouldn't have it any other way – living a life on his own was too hard. _

"_Bif Taylor, this is Derby Harrington. The man who owns the Harrington House! His father also owns the leading oil company around here – Harrington Oil. This is the heir to the company right here," Winston grinned, putting his arm around Derby Harrington._

"_Nice to meet you," Bif smiled warmly, extending his hand. His eyes met with Derby's cold gaze, and he felt as if he was out of place. As if this man was beyond his grasp - uncontrollable almost. His hands were warm with the pure blue blood pulsing through his veins. _

_And soon after that, everything pieced together, and Bif became the invincible body guard and someone to confide all of Derby's secrets._

The wind whipped at his face, causing the flakes to blind his eyes momentarily. It was usual, standing here and wallowing in pity. Nobody was going to throw a pity party – and Bif didn't really like the idea of all the preppies sucking up to him to get closer to Derby. He wasn't some fucking doll. Preps weren't like that – it was either suck it up, or take it out in a boxing match.

A boxing match sounded nice _right about now_...

As he turned around, in the distance, Bif noticed Pinky was talking to a rather chubby kid.

Oh.

_Oh shit._

That '_chubby_' kid was Jimmy Hopkins. He had humiliated Derby the past month, grabbing his hair, shouting at him to tell him he was the best. That night, Derby came running back to the Harrington House, sobbing about the whole ordeal. But Derby was alone in that room. Who knew what else Jimmy Hopkins could have done to him, which he could be ashamed of?

Pinky frowned as she was clearly shouting at Jimmy, indicating him to do some kind of task for her. The preps were standing around, waiting for a movie to begin. Lola was with Chad – and it was absolutely disgusting. Bif hid in the ally next to them, hearing Pinky almost across the street.

"Derby was supposed to meet me here for a date, but he's late. Oh dear, he's stood me up, _again_. James, would you be a dear and clear out this line for me? This movie means everything to me!" She whined, leaning over to give Jimmy a peck on the cheek. The preps looked over at them, disgusted at the sight and Tad shrieked, but he wasn't looking at Pinky – he was looking directly at Bif.

"Chad... Chad!" He whispered quickly but loudly, "Bif's here, lose Lola!" The preps all looked to the spot that Tad was _"subtly"_ pointing too, and all quickly tried to hurry off, all a bit too casually.

"Oh, well. Looks like you didn't have to do anything! Bye now!" Pinky smiled as he jumped in front of the till. Jimmy rolled his eyes and began to walk away, shivering. Either from the cold, or he knew that Bif's eyes were boring themselves into the back of his head. He never figured out because he felt an aggressive tug on his sweater from behind.

"Why are you hiding, _Taylor_?" A smug voice teased. He spun around to come face to face with Johnny Vincent. Without a single thought, he brought up his fists, nearly smashing his rival's face in. Johnny gasped and grabbed his nose, the blood dripping across the once, pure white snow. It was now tingled with a beautiful crimson red that Bif had longed to see for so long. Derby was a slut – a whore – just like Gord and Lola. First it was Bif, then Gord, then finally, Pinky - who was next, Dr. Crabblesnitch or even worse, Lola? Johnny never gave up this easily. _Was this some kind of trick?_ He was crouching over in pain as Bif pulled off a round house kick, slamming him against the brick wall. He slumped down into a pile of snow, groaning.

"Stop," he mumbled nasally. Bif ignored him, and grabbed him by the collar of his coat, and gave him a few good smacks. He was cut up real good, injuries that wouldn't heal for a couple of days. All of a sudden, the tables turned and Johnny kicked Bif in the crotch and slipped from his grasp.

"That was low, you greasy trash!" Bif growled, bent over in agony. His body rippled with pain as his knees dared to fall, but he managed to stand up with barely any balance. Johnny smirked and spat blood out onto the wall and rushed Bif. He shoved him down, leaving him breathless as he gasped for air. His puny body – just a tad bit larger than Derby's – had knocked the air out of his lungs. Before he could take another breathe, his lips were captured, and he felt like he was suffocating. It was as if someone was holding his head underwater, trying to drown him. Bif tried to keep his lips pursed closed, trying not to allow entrance to his mouth so easily, but to no avail he held his ground. Johnny slipped his slimy tongue into his warm mouth, grinding their bodies together.

It was so sick and twisted but his body reacted a completely different way.

It was disgraceful and there was probably a whole horde of Greasers hiding in the shadows, taking photos of this shameful act. Johnny roughly grabbed his chin and titled his head back, sucking his neck fiercely. There was definitely going to be marks tomorrow – how was he going to hide it? He couldn't kiss back – he there no way he could.

This is what he had done to Derby.

Had Derby reacted the same way? So aroused he had to try and adjust his body under the warm weight of the Greaser king, plead for him to get off? So provoked that he moaned into the greaser's disgusting mouth, out of pleasure?

He wasn't going to cave – there was no way in-

"_Uhn_," Bif moaned quietly as Johnny filled pulled back for a breath. He struggled for him to get off, tried everything. Kicking, attempting to punch, but somehow – Johnny was holding him down as he had the strength of ten men. He bucked his hips up, his body enjoying it more than his mind was. _Much fucking more_.

"So you like this kind of stuff, huh?" Johnny whispered into his ear, violently grabbing the back of head, twisting his fingers into the now ruffled, rust coloured hair. Bif felt Johnny's hand trail down to his trousers and quickly snap off the button with one hand as the other one traced lines around his quivering lips. Johnny's cold hand caused Bif to gasp as their skin touched. Bif's more sensitive skin reacted in an unusual way as it prickled with excitement, the idea of someone else's touch. Bif bucked his hips once again as Johnny's rather large hands began to jerk him off.

"Does that feel good? Is it better than Derby's? Or is it the other way around? Does he _ever_ give you any satisfaction?" Johnny asked, question after pointless question. Bif wanted nothing more than him to shut up and finish the job. Biting his lip, Bif groaned as Johnny's hands felt right on his arousal. He hips jerked violently as he reached his point, and came all over Johnny's fingers. Johnny got off Bif's limp body and licked the white liquid off the fingers.

"You ain't half bad, as a _bottom_," Johnny chuckled.

"You... you fucking whore," Bif spat lazily, his head looking up at the clouds.

"And look who allowed it all to play out. Maybe I'll violate you even further – a little closer next time, huh?" Bif didn't even bother to respond to his tasteless comment as he zipped up his trousers absent mindlessly, hearing the Johnny's feet leaving in the snow. _Crunch, crunch, crunch... _Thank God he hadn't ruined his trousers. What kind of excuse could he had made of up for that incident? That mind fucking ass holistic prick was pretty damn good – even if he had to admit it remorsefully.

Silence – the moment was hauntingly still.

The world suddenly seemed sharper than before – so sharp, that it cut Bif at every single angle possible.


	3. Fiction Meets Fact

Sorry for the late chapter, but school isn't exactly being kind right now. Niether is soccer. Or life. But even if you're down, or having a rough night, you need to hold your head up and say to yourself, "I can do this!" So, yeah, enjoy this one, as they come slow.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Fiction Meets Fact**

**- - -**

Derby was avoiding him _subtly_...

That was pure bullshit!_(Do excuse the language)_

Who seriously wouldn't notice the head leader of the clique without his infamous best friend? They'd have to be as blind as a nerd to miss that. Bif scowled as he walked around campus, absent mindlessly. It was no use going to Harrington House – the preps would just bombard him with pointless questions.

Just thinking of Derby reminded him of Johnny. Johnny_ fucking _Vincent was the leader of the Greasers, and was often seen hanging both a cigarette from his lips and a girl (named Lola) on his arm. He was brutally violent, and liked things done his way. Bif hesitated as he was about to cross the bridge from the town, into Bullworth Vale. The streets brought up painful memories; all of the shops tempting him forward. His feet stayed solidly on the borderline between both of the different worlds, but his eyes went mad and scanned the area. Any sign of _him_ would give Bif enough reason not to cross. Just as the town looked empty from afar and Bif took a few steps in, he noticed Derby laughing gaily with Gord at his side. Every time Bif saw the traitorous blonde, he laughed inside because he knew he wasn't there anymore. He had been replaced by a deceitful, snapping snake, who wouldn't even give a second glance to his former best friend.

It's not the Bif was whining at all...

Well, just a _little_. But seriously, who wouldn't?

Bif turned around, hoping Derby hadn't spotted him (even if the chances were pretty low), and headed towards Bullworth town. His strides were strong and confident – and he nearly knocked down several people – until he realised he was going absolutely nowhere. His throat became tight and he began to fight the tears that were welling up in his misty eyes. Clenching his fists, he walked faster, anywhere in mind. The buildings blurred as he strode past them, his eyes on the open space in front of him. He past a large sign that read: _Welcome to New Coventry. _

He couldn't help grunt out loud as he walked under the dingy bridge. In all of his six years living in Bullworth, he hadn't explored much of this deprived area. It looked as if a tornado had come through, leaving the city in ruins, and nobody even bothered to clean up. Eventually, his quickened pace slowed to a gradual walk, and he found all eyes on him. It was wrong for him to be here, in enemy territory. Already, he could feel the regret building up to something that would allow him to beat the life out of anybody at boxing club later and show Derby what he was made of.

Show Derby that he was worth keeping - much better then Gord _slutty _Vendome.

So much better...

He past a group of staring Greasers, keeping his eyes on the ground, as he heard all the crude remarks about his choice of wear. It was still winter, just about time for spring, so all he wore was a plain Aquaberry sweater with grey slacks and beautiful silk scarf tight around his neck. Of course, you couldn't forget the expensive, Italian shoes clicking along the cold concrete. Their stares meant nothing to him as he walked around mindlessly, keeping his cold, loathing eyes on the ground. The Greaser's taunts merely bounced off him as he quickened his stride once again and found himself in front of a tall, old run down building. It looked absolutely disgusting – a place that Derby Harrington would steer clear of. But then again...

He _wasn't_ Derby Harrington.

Looking around the building, he couldn't find an opening that he could easily open. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed a slightly opened window on the side of building, practically calling his name. Swiftly, he jumped through the window, being careful not to tear his pants. The place was most definitely run down. There were large smashed holes in the wall and the wallpaper was peeling off at the top. The floor was an unorganized mess, stands of wood tossed off to the side. The furniture was a whole different story – not in a good way either. The silence was eerie as all Bif could hear was his own, loud steps. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was enough to push him further into the building, instead of turning around and jumping out the window, and help him find out a little more about Johnny Vincent. To think that he lived in a place like this; with abusive parents (well, there was no difference there between the two), and sadly, no money. The boy had to live on hand-me-downs, something none of the Preps had touched in their whole life.

Slowly, Bif toured through the building. It was like entering a completely different universe, which of course, sounded ridiculous but it was true. Slowly, the cuts from the past two week came back, taking stabs at his racing heart. Johnny Vincent had torn him up, shown him reality in a cruel, but pleasing way. It had been completely wrong, for two different cliques to do a thing - especially if it was two adolescent _boys_. He could hear the taunts coming up already. They hurt - the words that they would call him. _Queer, homo, faggot_ and the list would go on and on. Even just thinking of those disgraceful words caused him to find a nearby chair and sit. If anyone ever figured out, he would be done in. The local police wouldn't let him slide from trouble anymore, the parents would give him strange looks, and the rumours would fly all over town. His family would be disgraced, and they'd have to move and start fresh.

Bif looked up and examined the room from floor to ceiling with his distorted vision.

It was a bedroom. A small, quaint little area that looked like it would fit one person or two, if neither of them had many personal belongings. The golden yellow sunlight filtered through a window with broken blinds, just barely illuminating the old, hardwood floor. The walls were a light brown, with chipped pieces that revealed the white drywall behind it. The bed in the center wasn't done up, and looked as if it had been used just last night. This of course was impossible, considering the place was neglected, and certainly didn't look like it held any evidence human life. The bedside tables beside it were looked as if they were made of oak (the same material that the bed frame was done in), along with the matching dresser. It looked as if everything was handmade – which is probably was – and out of curiosity, Bif crossed the small room to rummage through the dressers. To his surprise, his fingers connected with a fresh smelling, plain grey t-shirt. Shocked, he found a new pair of black slacks and old torn up leather jacket. This stuff was clean, not dusty or anything – as if it had been washed or worn just recently.

"What are you doing?" A gruff voice questioned behind him. Bif slammed the drawer shut and turned around to find no one but Johnny damned Vincent.

"Oh," Bif's jaw dropped. It had only been maybe a half an hour ago he was about to go into Bullworth Vale and face Derby, but here he was in New Coventry, face to face with Johnny. "Hi," Bif muttered, looking down at his feet. He had noticed that Johnny had a towel tight around his waist, his wet hair plastered to his face and black eyes questioning his presence with his lips turning up in an amused smile.

"Well I'll be damned. It's Bif Taylor in the blood – again! Just couldn't keep away from me, huh?" Johnny teased as he pushed past Bif, opening his drawers. "Didn't figure you'd come back for more. Thought Derby would keep you on your leash and pull you away from this dump. Ah well, I'm the bigger and better dog, aren't I? Always have been. He even gave in faster than you," Johnny laughed. In a second, Bif's fist connected with the back of Johnny's head, smashing him into the dresser. His towel fluttered to the floor as Bif grabbed his arms and twisted them around his back in an agonizing position.

"What the fuck... y-you _asshole_!" He groaned in pain as the prep tossed him on the bed, hitting his head on the banister. He buried his face in the pillow and grunted as the blood leaked onto the white cover case. Bif grabbed his wrist and with all his strength, he managed to flip him over on his back. His body was scarred and damaged, clearly not as beautiful as Derby's, but there was a certain feeling to see it. He knew that Johnny was loyal – that he would never cheat on his slut, Lola. He knew that only one person had ever gripped his hips, screamed at him for more. Bif never screamed, or gripped him. He should have. He should have made the Greaser King a slut. Just like...

_It was too much._

Bif immediately jumped off of Johnny and exited the room, ignoring the Greaser's confused shouts. He was lost in this damned building – there were too many doors and windows that lead nowhere. He could hear Johnny's rushed footsteps, trying to find him. He was going to beat him to a bloody pulp, or possibly, kill him. Either way, Bif didn't mind. Derby was a _slut_ – a god forsaken slut. He could be compared to Lola, the lowest of the low. It disgusted him more than anything. Running up the stairs, Bif's throat tightened and his eyes began to haze over. Not here, please God, not where he was vulnerable.

Outside, he could hear the rain attempting to demolish the unstable roof. The pounding of his heart grew louder as he reached the top floor and found four doors. Going through the third door, he slammed it shut and managed to lock it. He looked over the room and found it quite bare, with white sheets draped over the furniture. At the very end of the room, there was a large window, showing the gloomy outside. The sky was dark and the thunder angrily groaned outside with the rain pounding on the window. Just a while ago, it was a cloudy day – but now it had turned into a full on storm.

A flash of lighting broke through the darkness of the sky, leaving Bif to cower in a corner.

As a child, thunder and lightning storms had been Bif's main fear. Firstly, because whenever he whined about one and hid under a desk, terrified, his father would drag him into the dreary basement and hit him _**hard**_. His mother wouldn't even acknowledge his cries of agony, and wouldn't even question the quick forming bruises as he emerged with his scowling father. Then, his dad would lock him in his room and forbid him to leave, or tell anyone about it. That's when he would sneak his mother's 'long lost' cell phone from under his pillow, phone Derby and quietly whisper to him everything that had just happened. Their calls would fall into endless chats until his mother or father would call him for dinner – that's when he had to hang up and return to his unforgivable family. Derby had been the only one to know about his silly fears.

But he couldn't phone Derby anymore. He couldn't phone _anyone._

In the battered hallway, he could hear the creaks of shoes on the wood flooring. Bif tried to fall away into the nearest crack, to disappear forever, but he couldn't. A part of him wanted to see Johnny Vincent and to see him smile that wide, grin of his. He held back a sob as Johnny attempted to turn the doorknob, but failed due to it being bolted and locked shut.

"Bif Taylor? You in there, you god damn girl?!" His voice was calm, but had a small touch of impatience. The red head bit down on his lip, wanting so badly to shout his existence, but he just couldn't. It would feel like betrayal to his clique – as he knew if Johnny came into this room, it wouldn't end in a helpful manner. The pounding on the door made his throat tighten. He knew he was going to cry just like a baby. He couldn't help it. Every unpleasant memory came rushing up at him, as if this was the moment that would test his selfish being. The banging on the door continued as Bif raised his sleeve to his mouth, attempting to muffle the sobs.

"Go away!" Bif managed to scream, choking back a sob on the last syllable. The banging immediately stopped, giving Bif a bit of hope that he had left, and a bit of remorse for wanting him to leave. He had wanted someone with him... He wanted-

Then all of a sudden, Johnny Vincent broke the door down, wearing a smug expression. Terrified, Bif cringed tightly against the wall, keeping his eyes on his knees as he remained in the fetal position. His body shivered with fear as Johnny quickly sat by his side, not making an attempt to touch him – or even speak. He sat still, as if nothing was wrong. He was waiting for the larger, cowering prep to make the move – and _damn_, he wanted to so badly. Bif took in a long breath, allowing his body to slowly calm it's self. The harsh thunder storm, with rain pouring over the roof, and lightning striking every few minutes made it harder to remain composed and collected.

"Never knew a man as big as you could be afraid of a little thunder storm," Johnny whispered, ignoring Bif's small whimpers. Groaning, Bif rolled over on his side, looking at Johnny's amused expression. His hair was still damp, but this time he was fully dressed. Slowly, he turned his head and their gazes met. For just one second, Bif felt as if he could see Johnny right down to the very core, see his true emotions and motives, and could really connect to his complete opposite. But Johnny blushed, causing Bif to look away and stare at an interesting crack in the wall. He just couldn't help the way he felt about certain issues.

Sure, in the beginning, he had his eyes set on gorgeous, classy girls. Most boys did, (well actually, most of them stared at the large breasted women) and Bif thought he was brilliant for having only a few, but long lasting, girlfriends. After he had hit age fifteen, he had lost all interest in women. Boys looked more compelling, in their 'too tight' uniforms, parading around campus – seeking _girls_. He'd heard rumours of certain boys who had the same orientation of him, but each time he looked at them, it did nothing. No one seemed right for him – it was as if he was a cactus, trying to fall in love with a balloon, it just wasn't going to work. That was, until he had seen Derby in the halls halfway between the year. Within the next month, they had become close. Derby never questioned the longing glances, or the subtle touches, or even the shyness of the topic, _Homosexuality_, in health class.

"It's odd, seeing you crying like a baby. You had this whole tough boy reputation set up, and now I think you're just a big softie. Jeez, what's with that?" Johnny laughed, and looked over at Bif, whose sparkling eyes were watering uncontrollably. Without a moment's hesitation, Johnny slid closer and pulled Bif into his arms, attempting to cradle him as softly as he could as the thunder boomed in the background. The Greaser's warm arms made him feel secure, as if nothing in the world could harm him now. The sight would be appalling to anyone else, who wasn't the two, and it must have been odd for Johnny, but it felt so right that it made Bif begin to sniffle again. Johnny laughed softly, running his fingers through Bif's hair.

All of a sudden, Bif felt like he had announced his existence to a significant someone.

***

"So, Bif... uh, where have you been the past couple of weeks?" Tad asked as he took a swig of his champagne. He didn't sound suspicious – that was a good sign.

"Just out and about. Need to stretch my legs and get ready for boxing season," he flashed a grin, causing Tad to blush slightly. Bif opened the large, glass window and leaned on his elbows to admire the beauty of spring. The tulips in the garden were trying to push past the layer of soil, and soak up as much of the beautiful sun as they could. The green grass swayed in the gentle, warm breeze, uplifting a sweet scent. He looked across the well kept lawn to see Derby walking towards the Harrington House – Gord at his side, laughing like he always was. Instantly, Bif stood up and hit his head on the window seal, and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong with you, Taylor?" Tad smiled as he took a larger gulp of his glass. Bif scowled as Derby and Gord pushed through the doors, giving both of the preps a look over. Derby's nose sniffed at the air, and his gaze fell on Bif. Gord immediately stopped looking and joined the stare down, giving Bif the most conceited look ever seen. The tension didn't even seem to affect Tad, who was now trying to wash away the white marks on the black and white marble counter.

"Something smells like cigarette smoke. Would that be you, Taylor?" Derby sneered, his eyes cold as stone. Gord merely smirked and turned his focus on the tall red head.

"Why would that be me? Only disgusting low lives like Greasers smoke, Harrington," Bif spat, causing Derby to flinch slightly, "and if you haven't noticed – I'm not exactly a Greaser, am I?"

Derby's lips twitched, a trace of irritation flicked over his face, but then it resumed back to his calm, collected expression. He hadn't expected that reply, and it had clearly showed. Even Gord had picked up on this, and began to tug at Derby's shirt. Normally, Derby would've slapped the brunette silly until he bled, but he merely ignored him as he glared at Bif. He turned around on his heel and headed toward the dorm doors. Gord trailed behind, but bumped into his back as Derby stopped quickly. He turned his head, not bothering to make eye contact.

"Just don't make it into an everyday thing, alright?" With that final closure, Derby opened the door and began to climb the large, grand staircase. Bif propped himself up against the window again, his eyes scanning the yard, and fell onto the Greaser's territory entrance.

Cravings were hard to steer away, but addictions are nearly impossible.


	4. Overestimating Shadows

Okay, so I know I always say Quality before Quantity - but I needed to write something. Even if this isn't a brilliant piece, I needed to write it for a bridge to the next chapter - which will have the main conflict! It doesn't even seem like the first chapter has any relevence to the rest of the story, but it does! So I do excuse myself for the mistakes, as I don't really care much for this story. By the way...

**WARNING! As I put this story WAAY in the M+ rating. You'll know when you're entering that part when you see the * Before the paragraph. Please, you've been warned ! I will accept no flames, as I have no tolerence for people who haven't read the warnings.**

**- - -**

**Chapter 4 – Overestimating Shadows**

- - -

Bif watched carefully as Johnny flipped his lighter back in forth, the anxiety floating through the smoke filled air. They were behind a building, just the two of them, as they hide from the sirens that echoed through the twilight. Johnny quickly pulled out his third smoke, lit it, and took a long drag. The tension in his shoulders wore away slowly, still leaving him alert for an attack. The smell finally reached Bif's nose, and Johnny smiled smugly. Lately, it had all but formal with the two.

"Put your smoke out – that smell is disgusting," Bif growled in the shadows. The downing sun cast a long shadow of their building, hiding them from their pursuers.

"Fuck me," Johnny snapped back, blowing smoke into his face.

"Gladly! I'll grind you down until you're nothing but dust, Vincent," Bif whispered and laughed quietly. It would be risky, to close the space between the two. Especially in Johnny's part of town, the lovely New Coventry. The two laughed together and exchanged desire filled stares, but remained in the same spot as a cop car whizzed past their hiding space.

***

The flowers in Bullworth Vale swayed back and forth in the caressing breeze. The sky was an endless sea of blue as white clouds drifted past every once and a while. It was quiet. Once again, Bif was prowling the alley ways, looking for the sign he was supposed to receive from Johnny Vincent.

Quickly, out of the corner of his eye, Bif spotted the target.

That _slut._

Lola and Gord were holding hands, standing at the movie theatre stand, hand in hand, with a group of preps surrounding them. No doubt Derby didn't know a thing about this. He must have been at home, working on his biology all by his fucking self - an insignificant traitor and waste of a human life.

If he had blinked at that exact moment, he would have missed the whole thing. Quickly, Bif pulled his hat down to cover his eyes and tugged at his tight leather jacket. He looked exactly like them. It didn't feel wrong, or right – to be exact. He began to sprint down the alley, to see the other greasers with their hoods up, hats down, heading for the exact same target. Already, two had grabbed Gord and were hauling him off. Finally, the rest of them joined and began to fight off the remaining preps. Without missing a beat, Bif ran towards Lola, who was shouting at the boys to stop fighting, and scooped her up in his arms. He was too fast to get caught and too strong to release Lola and let her fall.

"Let go of me right now!" She shrieked as Bif ran back down the familiar alleyway where everything had started, and made his way for New Coventry. The adults stared at him as he dashed by, with appalled expressions and angry fists. The cops weren't on him yet, but he could feel the trouble brewing around the area. Faintly, he could still hear the shouts of the Preps and Greasers back at the theatre. Lola had finally quieted down, and hadn't even made an attempt to escape. Bif's legs and arms were beginning to feel heavy, but he had almost reached his point. He was finally under the bridge that connected Bullworth Town and New Coventry, he was almost there. People didn't mind of the kidnapping here, they continued their business as if this kind of thing was standard. He kicked open the door to the stairs that would lead him to an abandoned platform, his legs sore beyond belief. As he kicked open the final door to be greeted by the rendezvous point, he sighed and closed the door behind him. He walked to the center of the area as he allowed Lola to jump out of his arms, and fall to the floor, breathing heavily.

"What... the hell was that?!" Lola managed to holler as she regained her breath. Bif rolled his eyes and went to sit a few feet away from her, afraid she might claw her eyes out. Her face was pale and her green eyes were filled with shock and confusion.

"An order," Bif grunted as he kicked a rock across the concrete ground. He stood up quickly, not bothering to sit down. Johnny would be here soon. "From your king," Bif knew how ridiculous he sounded, but it didn't matter. He couldn't call less what this whore thought of him.

"What? We're finished! Why should it matter? I'm with Gord now! He's so amazing," Lola giggled, her words trailing off into nothingness. Bif grunted, but his bad mood was washed away as the metal door swung open and Johnny emerged with a smug expression.

"Hey baby! Sorry about the whole hullabaloo! I just had to-"

"Excuse me?" Lola snapped her fingers and Bif had to stifle a laugh. "We broke it off a while ago! You're no good for me Johnny. Sure, you're dangerous and sexy, but you just don't cut it anymore," she said in a playful tone. The girl sounded like a horny slut, even when she was breaking up with her boy toy. Johnny looked as if he had been hit by a freight train as Lola walked past him, a confident stride with a blank expression. She shut the door on her way home.

"Well. That went by faster than expected," Bif spoke dully.

Without a word, Bif began to descend down the steps to find himself watching a group of Greaser's running out of the town. It looked about three; Vance, Hal, and Ricky. It was a guess, but it didn't matter. Bif glanced at his wrist to check the time and found himself staring at an exposed wrist, where his gold watch was supposed to be. Frowning with frustration, he took the nearest bike and began to pedal his way to Bullworth Vale.

_Johnny Vincent didn't give a damn about him._

_He didn't belong with the Greasers._

_The Prep's gave him odd looks when he entered the dorm, smelling of oil._

_They stopped talking to him; they instead scowled or turned their noses up._

_He was still the boxing champion – no one wanted a fight._

_Johnny Vincent wanted him so badly it put everyone around them in danger._

_Bif wanted the Greaser King more than anything, his mind was certainly corrupt._

Bif's mind spun around, making it impossible to concentrate as he swerved in and out of traffic.

***

He felt a bit better, buying his new gold watch, and venting some of his anger out at the boxing ring – beating Bryce, Parker and Justin, until they couldn't breathe. Then, no one dared to step up, so he used the rest of his energy on the punching bag. Still, as he headed for the showers, he wasn't content. Every Preppy kept their eyes on him, as if they were watching a thief – or a well known serial killer. It felt nice to have the warm water flow over his tensed and strained body. The water streamed down, running through every curve, gently caressing his body as it made its way to the drain. It felt like the best thing he'd done all day. His legs ached from the run earlier, his arms felt heavy as he lifted them to rinse his hair.

The memories of the alley randomly shocked his mind as he walked past the movie theatre, enjoying the cool evening. It seemed just like hours and hours ago, that Bif had been hiding with Johnny behind the building, away from the cops. By just seeing that alley, he felt a pang of longing and hatred. The hypocritical bastard had disgraced everyone around him, living a lie that people believed. Nobody knew about Gord. Bif knew, and then he could only tell Johnny Vincent as he whimpered during the thunder storm. That was it. Johnny had promised not to tell anybody.

***** Out of the corner of his eye, Bif saw a group of people standing around in what seemed a circle, laughing. Their tops were black, not the blue of Aquaberry – meaning they were Greasers. Bif smirked as he tugged at the hem of his Aquaberry Sweater. The Greaser's knew his situation, not the full extent of it, but well enough to know to hang with them, he had to wear a leather jacket, but when he was in his rich district - only Aquaberry. No wanting to scare them, he cautiously hid behind a wall corner, listening to see who they were going to beat.

"No! Please – that's disgusting! You-" The familiar voice was cut off with a loud smack as one of the Greaser's had hit what looked like... No. It couldn't be.

"Pathetic, Harrington! Can't even stand up for yourself. Where's your man whore, Gord?" They laughed as one of them groped him as he fell down with a horrified expression. Without missing a beat, the larger Greaser grabbed his arms from behind, leaving him defenceless. His legs were already bound with rope, leaving no escape for Derby. Bif's legs seemed cemented to the spot, his voice gone, as he desperately wanted to help him but all of the horrible memories of the past months came rushing up, allowing him join the group, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Derby was going to get what he _fucking _deserved.

"Oh! Bif, you're here! We were hoping you'd find us," Hal said with a laugh as Derby struggled, a cloth in his mouth. "Vance, would you like to do the honours? Bif, do you mind if you sit this one out? We've been looking forward to this moment for a couple of years!" Hal said with pride, and all the other boys laughed cruelly.

"I don't mind. Do your worst – I don't give a shit about what happens to this traitor." Bif gave them the thumbs up and sat on the dumpster, getting a good view. If only he had popcorn. Derby's eyes welled with tears as Vance advanced in front of him, unzipping the fly of his worn out trousers. Quickly, his pants were down and Bif could see that Derby was struggling. There was no way that Derby wanted anything less then to touch this commoner's dick. Quickly, Vance pulled out the cloth that muffled Derby's screams for help. He managed to grab Derby's precious, golden blonde hair and force him to take his length within his mouth. At first, he didn't move, causing Vance to sigh in frustration as he forced his head to move back and forth. Derby was in no position to hurt Vance by biting, or anything by any means.

He was pretty much fucked. Literally.

As Vance worked Derby's mouth, Hal began to unzip his pants, still managing to keep a good hold on Derby. He let his pants fall down to his ankles as he began to undo Derby's belt, pulling his pants down to his knees. He grasped the blonde's hips, and penetrated him without Mercy. Bif could clearly see the agony on Derby's face, as the tears poured over his bright red cheeks. Bif cringed as Hal pounded against his tight ass as fast as he possibility good, enjoying the pleasure as much as Vance was. Ricky stood by on watch, not even bothering to look at the malicious torture these boys were delivering to Derby. Their expressions were blissful, yet concentrated on what they were doing. They couldn't exactly just lose their selves here in Preppy territory.

"Ah... I'm going to... to come!" Vance shouted as his grasp on Derby's hair tightened as he cocked his head back, moaning loudly. Derby's expression changed from appalled to slight ecstasy. Anger welled up inside of Bif as he could see that Derby was _enjoying_ this. "That's right, swallow you little whore." To his surprise, he could see the throat contract, signalling that he had actually swallowed. Bif felt as if he was going to be sick. They hadn't done that before – Derby or Johnny.

The hard-on in Derby's pants was easily noticeable now.

He could see Derby's shoulders relax as Vance pulled his liquid covered dick out of Derby's, begging mouth.

"He's all yours Hal!" Vance laughed as he zipped himself back up and took Ricky's spot at watch.

"I don't... really want to do anything..." Ricky whispered nervously.

"You don't have to. But seriously, we don't get a chance like this every day!" Vance snapped back.

Ricky grumbled and he leaned up against the wall, sitting out this round.

"Get your cock over here," Hal grinned, pointing to Derby's behind. Ricky rolled his eyes and sighed as he reluctantly began to undo his belt. "Fuck him – like seriously up the ass, all the way. You need to leave that girlfriend of yours behind," Hal scowled as he pulled out, not even bothering to climax. Derby didn't even bother to squirm away as the boys exchanged glances.

Ricky shoved Derby down to the floor, where he managed to get up on all floors. The Greaser grabbed Derby's chin roughly and pulled his face in, just inches away from his own.

"I'm going to make you my bitch, got it?"

Derby moaned, as he was longing to reach his peak. He was absolutely _pathetic_. Ricky pressed his lips against Derby's viciously, pushing him over so he was on his back, therefore making Ricky on top. Derby's warm and moist breath made Ricky even more excited, as he reached down the Prep's trousers and grabbed his length, stroking him teasingly. Derby moaned as he grabbed Ricky's side, bucking his hips, trying to get faster friction. Ricky laughed, his eyes twinkling with lust. His moans sent shivers down Bif's back, as they brought back memories he had been holding at bay.

Their clothes were still on – as it would be too intimate to fuck without clothes. That would be making love. This couldn't even be _considered_ sex.

Ricky whipped out his erect cock as slowly inserted it in Derby's ass, easily gaining entrance. His lips made a perfect 'o' as he nearly shrieked with pleasure. It was a surprise no one came over and found them – it sounded like someone was being murdered, what with all the screaming. Then again, it was harder to see things farther away, due to the darkness of the night. Ricky tossed Derby's legs over his shoulders, just the way Bif had, with their first time.

It was becoming too much.

"Ah!" Derby squealed as he came, with Ricky following them afterword. Bif was too engrossed in his memories to watch it anymore.

"_Johnny_!" Everyone went quiet. That had been Derby's voice – moaning _his_ Johnny's name. The Greasers began to laugh, louder and louder with each passing second. Ricky pulled out, still laughing as he held his stomach, not even bothering to clean up. Bif shouted out his anger, stepped over Derby's exhausted body, and pulled his arm back. Bif's fist connected with his nose, a loud cracking noise the result of his resentment.

"Don't you ever say that fucking name, Harrington! You disgust me!" Bif shouted as he grabbed Derby's collar, then tossed him back to the floor. He couldn't even remember moving his legs as he found himself running to nowhere.

***

Bif panted heavily as he found himself back at the old run down building. He glanced at his watch as he stood under a streetlamp. It was 2:11 in the morning already. He sighed in frustration; he couldn't really care if he woke Johnny right now. Without hesitation, Bif jumped through the window – just like he had, his first time here – and headed directly for Johnny's room. Of course, the Greaser was curled up his bed, his soft snores like a calming lullaby. But nothing could calm down Bif right now. No matter how much Derby had deserved everything he had gotten, he felt like something was ultimately wrong. Derby had always thought of Johnny as a disgusting run down, and even if he was in such a situation, under no circumstances, would he ever say such a thing.

"Johnny! Wake the fuck up!" Bif hollered, causing Johnny to shoot up in a blink.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice tired and groggy. He didn't even look like he was awake – as his eyes were still closed. Bif immediately jumped on the bed, causing Johnny to yell in protest. He hung over top of him, pushing him back down on his back.

"Derby Harrington said _your_ name," Bif snarled.

"So?" Johnny sounded. "Get out – I need to sleep."

"So, he moaned your name - _while_ your Greaser's were fucking the shit out of him. Not that I don't care – he deserved it, but still."

Johnny laughed lightly, "Nothing's happening. He was probably on Ecstasy. The boys had some earlier, saying they had been waiting to use it for a while. Well, I guess they found a while." Bif wanted nothing more than to wipe the conceited smirk off of Johnny's face. Instead, he grasped his hair and smashed their lips together violently. Johnny groaned and tried to put his aggressor off of him. It wasn't much of a fight, as Bif easily managed to strip Johnny of his clothes, reacting their past.

"Get off of me! Stop it!" Johnny cried, as tears poured from his eyes. Bif violated him even further, thrusting inside of Johnny as hard as he could. He could see Johnny grasping the sheets as he cried out, reaching his climax. Bif grunted and zipped up his pants. Johnny fell to the bed, gasping with terror. "Y-you monster! You creep! Get out!" Johnny yelled, pulling the sheets to cover his naked body. Bif merely laughed as he headed for the door.

"That was how your boys treated Derby. I hope you go give them a fucking piece of my mind, and tell them to fuck off," he snarled, before slamming the door shut behind him, standing in the street. Already, the sun had risen.

Today, was the start of a new day -

He began to make his way to the school – in search of Derby.

- A day that would never be forgotten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors note:** I'm sorry for not expanding on the Johnny rape scene, but I really couldn't bring myself to write anymore smut. I usually do it when I'm up really late and have no sense of what I'm doing. Sorry!


	5. Recruiting a Riot

Quick chapter! I just needed a bridge for the next part. Bwhaha, OC introduced! Once again, to half assed to read through it and fix mistakes - sorry !

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Recruiting a Riot**

He could see their fear, hear their cries.

It would be too late for them. The rain pounded hard on the rooftops, creating a haze of confusion and emotion down on the ground. People were tossing their fists in any direction, hoping to hit something solid.

He could faintly hear Derby's voice, calling his name for help. He had to find him, but the Greasers pinned him down, nearly killing him with several strikes to the head.

"I never loved you. You gave in easier than Lola did! You little whore," Johnny laughed coldly, as he raised a metal baseball bat, ready to bash Bif's head in.

***

"No!" Bif screamed, as he bolted upright in his bed. He was running a cold sweat, the nightmare haunting him. He glanced to the door, expecting to see Johnny Vincent with a knife in his hand, a murderous gleam in his eye. Sighing heavily, Bif had remembered lastly night, most of it a mere blur. He had come back to school, and instead of searching for Derby, he went straight to his dorm and crashed in his bed. He remembered a few looks from the Preps, as he came in so late, nearly eight in the morning. His head was pounding as he managed to pull the sheets off himself. He hadn't even undressed late night.

Slowly, he got to his feet and made his way to the shower, hoping to wake properly. As he stepped into the warm water, his body instantly relaxed, rejoicing in the refreshing feeling. His mind cleared as he stood in the shower, letting the water wash over his eyes, down to his sore feet.

Johnny would be furious with him – and at this moment, he could possibly be telling the Greasers how Bif had betrayed them. He had crossed the line with Johnny, earlier, and he knew he couldn't take it back. He was pushing himself further into the deeper waters, without a way out. Everything was so problematique, it was going to be hard to get his muse back.

***

Not one of the Preppies were willing to talk to him.

Well, except Tad.

But he was quiet for once. All he said was 'hello' and 'goodbye'. He wouldn't even stop a regular conversation. It ticked Bif off that Derby had managed to turn the whole clique against him while he was away. Now he had absolutely no one to turn to. Even all the Greasers would be pissed at him, no matter what Johnny would have said – he would have made _Bif Tremblay _sound like the bad guy. He was hard, walking around campus with all the eyes of the students on him – even the nerds whispered behind his back. Fuck this.

Bif tossed his books in the trash. He had to find Derby, and he knew pretty damn well that he wouldn't be in class. He would only be in one place on a Monday morning.

***

It was a bit harder, going to the Vale Boxing Arena, what with the police men walking around. They were looking for trouble makers, something Bif wasn't. It was easy though, waiting for them to do their little search of the area, and then creep past them silently. It took approximately ten minutes to reach his destination, where he finally stood between the heavy doors, and his target. It took a second to build his courage up, but he managed to push the doors open with confidence, to see the whole room stop what they were doing. Parker and Bryce's hands fell to their sides slowly, their eyes locked on Bif. Tad was in a mid-cheer position, slowly resigning to just standing, shoulders tense with fear. Chad with sitting at a table, eyes focused on Bif. He had been counting money, but now it was sitting idle, without greedy hands adding up the sum.

Their stares weren't hostile. They looked as if they were staring into the eyes of a terrorist.

"So, where's Mr. Harrington?" Bif spoke nonchalantly, smirking at the replying expressions on the Prep's faces. "Well? I don't have all day, y'know."

They still didn't reply, yet Tad moved a step towards him. Bif shot him a dirty glance, causing him to flinch. Bif laughed, making all of the boys look at each other, with bewildered expressions. Tad was close enough that Bif would reach out and grab him. And that's exactly what he did. Tad whimpered as Bif grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the locker rooms. Parker jumped out of the ring, and raised his fists. Bif smirked, making sure he still had a tight grasp on Tad as he fished through his pockets for the knife he obtained earlier. He pulled it out, using the blade as a silent threat.

"Whoa, okay buddy. Put the knife down..." Parker whispered, putting his hands up to protect his face – not fight.

"Nope. I'm going to have a little talk with Tad here, alone, and if any of you interfere... well, let's just say you won't have a pretty face anymore," Bif grinned, knowing he was in full control. Even if he was breaking the law, there were plenty of things he could get the Preps for. They were even now, and they were helpless as Bif dragged Tad into the locker room, securing the door to make sure no one could get in. Tad scurried to the corner, trapped, like a mouse and Bif, the fierce cat, smiled coldly.

"So, Tad. How are you doing this fine morning?" Bif said. He sounded just like Gary Smith, before he was admitted to Happy Volts – but that didn't matter. He kept the knife in his hands, ready to use it if he had to.

"F-fine," Tad cried in reply.

"Why aren't you at school? Is daddy still paying for your grades?"

Tad remained quiet, a tear spilling over his cheek. Without thinking, Bif reached out and whipped it away with his finger. Tad's eyes widened with shock, his expression changing from fear to confusion. To regain his position, Bif pointed the knife right under Tad's throat.

"So, why are you skipping, little Taddy?"

"It's Derby's fault! It's all his! He knew you fell out with the Greasers, so he's making us stay here! He knew you were going to come and find him, so he made us stay here to guard him. He's upstairs in his bar! Waiting for you! He's ready, with two Preps on his flank! He's wants to kill you! I didn't think things like this would actually happen... for God's sake! We're only at school! We're not on the streets in New York, managing a Mafia!" Tad cried, trying to edge away from the knife.

"Huh, interesting," Bif said, as he registered this all in his mind. Derby was ready to kill him, God knows why. He still didn't move the blade away from Tad's trembling throat.

"P-please, move that thing away from me! I'll do anything, absolutely _anything!_" Tad pleaded, the tears making a mess of his face. His eyes were bright red and puffy, his lips trembled.

"You disgust me," Bif scowled as he sheathed the knife, and calmly walked outside into the boxing ring. Everyone looked at him, as if they were expecting him to pull out a gun, to finish off everyone. Bif shrugged, and walked out the doors, not bothering to talk to any of the useless clones. He needed to see Johnny. He needed more people to take down Derby Harrington, as he knew he would have manipulated more people to join him. By the end of the day, he would have the Jocks on his side. Bif smiled as the warm spring's breeze eased his tension. This was going to be fun.

***

New Coventry was empty – much to Bif's disappointment. Even all the elderly and townies were gone. Maybe there was a huge brawl going on! Excited, Bif went to find where the center of attention was.

He didn't exactly expect it to be a fight – between Vance and a stranger.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bif saw Johnny, his lips curling in a fascinated smile. The unknown girl had medium length, bright red hair and sharp sapphire eyes. She was skinny, as if she hadn't eaten in a bit, and she looked at Vance as if he was the lamb, and she was the lion. She was going to devoir him. For one second, the girl in the original Bullworth uniform caught his eye. It was hard to look away – especially since he knew this girl.

Derby's sister.

No. It couldn't be.

She was supposed to be away, in Europe – studying under her cousin's wing. She was a smart girl – as Derby talked about her a few times.

Why the _fuck_ was Tiffany fighting a Greaser?

Immediately, her fist connected with Vance's right cheek, knocking him straight the ground. There was a series of cheers from the gang, before Vance got back up, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Tiff-"

"Shut up, pillow biter," Johnny snapped from beside him. All the other Greasers seemed too absorbed in the fight to notice their conversation. Nobody even noticed Bif's Aquaberry sweater.

"What did you call me?" Bif growled, completely forgetting the fight in front of him. He had come here for a reason, and his reason was standing just a few feet away from him.

"You heard what I said. Anyways, she's interesting, isn't she? She wants to be part of our clique. She should be with the Preps. She's Prep for gods' sake! She should be in the Vale, buying expensive shit," Johnny smirked, as he glanced at Bif's new watch.

"Whatever," Bif tried to say calmly, "I need a favour from you, Johnny boy."

"A favour?" Johnny laughed, becoming for focused on the fight.

Bif was losing Johnny's attention. Quick – quick!

"You get to beat the shit out of Derby, and your boys can have a piece of him and his clique. I – of course – would be on your guy's side, either that, or I could be on the sideline," Bif spoke quickly, knowing he had grabbed Johnny's attention back. He was in control, once again.

"Hmm, that does sound promising, Tremblay... but no. I'll have to pass. I have more promising matters on my hand – she is rather attractive..." Johnny trailed off with a smirk. Bif instantly felt enraged, but jumped in fright when he heard a soft female voice speak from beside them.

"Well? Am I in the Greasers clique?" Tiffany demanded, a faint anger in her tone.

Johnny merely shrugged. "Sure, why not? It seems like you got Vance pretty good," Johnny smirked, and Bif looked over his shoulder to see Vance holding a bloody nose. Tiffany beamed and took in Bif's outfit.

"Prep huh? You're kind of cute... weren't you my brothers best friend?"

"Sorry – he's gay, hun," Johnny smiled, and Bif shot him a look. But it was true, and he wasn't going to deny it.

"Yeah – I was. But... I was going to round the greasers to beat him up and his clique... but your leader here, Johnny – doesn't want to go through with it! What a shame, huh?" Bif said with a coy smile, knowing he had already won. Johnny would do whatever Tiffany wanted. Bif knew that Johnny already fancied her a bit.

"Oh, yes please! Any excuse to beat Derby's ass is a dream come true!" Tiffany beamed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Johnny huffed, and fixed his gaze into the grey sky. "Fine, what time Tremblay?" Johnny murmured, oblivious to huge grin on Tiffany's pretty face. He had to admit, the girl was pretty.

"I don't know. Say... tomorrow night... around eleven pm? They should all be at the boxing arena. I heard that there's going to be a big match there – so that should about do it," Bif smiled. This was too damn easy. Johnny's li" twitched and Tiffany smiled brightly.

"C'mon. I'll buy you a nice leather jacket," Johnny smirked, draping his arm around Tiffany's shoulder. She looked slightly annoyed, but there was a sinister gleam in her eye.

"Hey! Johnny!" Bif yelled, remembering one small thing. Johnny turned his head back.

"Yeah?"

"Drop a hint about the beating around the townies. I'm sure they'd love to come."

"Sure, I'll do that."

Bif smiled smugly and turned on his heel. He could feel the anticipation rising in his throat. He was creating a war, something Derby would never forget. That idiot certainly was going to get what was coming to him. Tiffany was an asset. She would certainly take Derby by surprise. Pop him in the nose, once or twice. No – Derby was his to take out.

This certainly wasn't a love story anymore.


	6. Halloween Frenzy

This is really just a chapter to bridge to the next one. In about two or three chapters this story will be over. But don't worry ! It _might_ have a sequal.

**Chapter 6 – Halloween Frenzy**

The school was quiet – they were all pending the fight.

Most of the school knew about the upcoming riot. Bif had heard about it a few times in the hallways and in the courtyard. It would be the fight to settle the difference between the two cliques - the stubborn Greasers and snobby Preppies. As Bif passed the Preppies, they gave him a look of approaching disaster. He couldn't help but smirk confidently. He was on the Greaser's side this time – and boy, the rich kids were going to get it. Throughout the mix of the students, Bif could see Tiffany pushing the nerds aside. She even kicked aside a few Halloween decorations here and there.

"Hey, Bif!" She shouted, running over, smiling as her ponytail bounced up and down.

"Tiffany!" Bif shouted loudly, picking her up into a bear hug. He adored the girl – she had spunk. Lots of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the jaws of the Prep's fall to floor. "Excited for tonight?"

_That's Tiffany? Derby's Sister? My god, why isn't she wearing Aquaberry?! She's wearing a greaser's jacket?!_

"Yes! I'm going to do some trick or treating... maybe more tricks than treats," she grinned mischievously.

Her presence was obviously a bother to them and Bif enjoyed it.

"Tiffany... what are you wearing?" A familiar, cold voice called from behind Bif. The red head turned around to be face to face with Derby. Tiffany snorted and stood by Bif's side. She was about the same height as her brother, with a completely different face. It didn't even look like they were brother and sister – though Bif had learned earlier that her father had an affair with a rather, plain, woman. Thus, Tiffany was born.

Her father didn't want to live it down – but being born outside the family name she was forced to live with her mother and lose all touch with her other family. It wasn't until a year ago that Derby had found out about her, and a few days ago that she had begun at Bullworth. Her past was rather cloudy, quoted from her, and she didn't exactly like talking about it.

"I'm wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Is there something wrong with that, _Derby_?" Her tone nearly made Bif burst out into hysterics. The way she talked to him was like a teacher teaching the _a, b, c_'s to a two year old.

"Well – you look quite a bit like that Lola girl. You know how people talk about her. You're a Harrington, for heaven's sake. Put some decent clothes on," Derby snapped, Tad shooting Bif a poisonous look. Gord merely hummed as if nothing was going on. Bif tensed up but Tiffany giggled loudly.

"Derby, you wouldn't know taste if it slapped you in the face. Pinky? _Puh-lease_," her wording nearly drove Bif over the edge. He literally had to bite his lip in order to keep the fit of giggles behind his teeth. Derby's face twisted up in anger. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were butt fucking Gord over here. I heard he's the gayest kid in the lot," Tiffany smirked, a cruel gleam in her eye.

"How dare you say something like that to your own _brother_!" Derby shouted, outraged as he took a step forward. Tad grabbed Derby's arm, but Derby shoved him off.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Derby," Tiffany sniffled, looking up at her brother with shamed eyes.

"That's more like-"

"-You're probably on the fucking bottom," Tiffany spat, breaking out into a full blown grin. Before anyone could react, Derby's right fist had flown out and struck Tiffany across the face. She gasped and everyone stood still – awaiting the next move. Bif's fist clenched at his side and he desperately wanted to begin the fight right and here but now was hardly the time. Tad and Gord didn't even bother to move an inch, a smirk replacing their scowls.

Derby stood up perfectly and pulled a handkerchief out of his pants pocket. He slowly rubbed the knuckles clean before he put it in Bif's breast pocket. "A little reminder not to fuck with me, you low end trash."

Derby had never said anything with as much hatred as he did that very moment.

Bif could feel his blood boil as Tiffany's slowly raised her head, the side of her face a little swollen. She didn't cry or even snivel. Bif could tell the punch had hurt like bitch, yet she didn't show any emotion. Bif could feel the respect bubbling up inside him as he watched her wipe the blood off her lip.

She looked at Derby, face to face. Her lips began to move, but before Bif could stop her – the words came tumbling out.

"I fucking knew you were a faggot, Derby Harrington," and with her final words, she turned on her heels, leaving Bif to face Derby. His facial expression was mixed with shock, hatred, hurt, and grief – all in one. Gord and Tad exchanged nervous glances, biting their lips. Bif wanted to say nothing, but his lips couldn't move.

Overhead, a rain drop dripped on Bif's nose. Derby turned on his heel, leaving Bif to himself, as the other Preps followed him instantly. The grey clouds above threatened him with a storm, the wind beginning to pick up. He didn't move from his spot, instead – he took in the moment. Everything seemed perfect, the setting of the mood before the big fight.

Full of pride, Bif turned into the Greasers territory.

***

Bif glanced at his watch.

6:54 pm.

The prefects would be at a party, on this fine Halloween night. Any excuse to take a rest from the merciless kids who couldn`t leave them alone for one moment. Even though they had probably heard there was a riot tonight, they had heard the story behind it and there was no way they were going to stop it.

_The Greasers need to settle it with the Preps... It's about time... They've wanted to do this for years...It would make a perfect book, huh? ..._

Bif grinned, knowing that there would be no interruptions for this fight. Everyone was occupied, and knowing the teachers and prefects at Bullworth – they would probably ignore the whole situation. Derby's father probably even paid them to keep it quiet.

"Well, Tremblay? When's this thing gonna' go down?" Johnny asked, smacking his fist into his palm. The whole Greaser's clique was waiting anxiously to begin – they'd been like this whenever they got a shot at the Preps.

"We'll strike at 6:10. We need a plan first, or else this'll crumble and we'll all be taken down easily. Remember, they're the best boxers in Bullworth. They have strong arms, but their legs need improvement. So I say-"

"Can you kick?" Vance interrupted.

"Yes, now if you'll shut up at let me-"

"But I thought you said Preps were stronger in the-"

"Well I'm different! I used to do kick boxing when I was in middle school!" Bif snapped, cutting Ricky off. Ricky grumbled some unintelligible before he looked back down at his hands.

"So, what's your plan, Greaser?" Johnny grinned, Lola at his side. Bif flicked his eyes over to Tiffany, who was eyeing up some of the townies. He could tell she felt uncomfortable around the dangerous strangers. Edgar was standing right next to her, paying attention to Lola, who winked flirtatiously at him.

"Now, let's put all emotions, physical attraction and everything else aside. Except one thing," Bif said, as if he had said this a million times. To tell the truth, he had practiced on what he was going to say whenever he had time to himself. He was expecting someone to say what, but they all paid close attention to him – as if he was giving them the answer to life.

"Logic. Keep your head in the fight, because if you don't – you'll be out faster than a light," Bif smirked, remembering all the times where he knocked out his opponents in one hit because they hadn't been paying attention. That taught them a lesson. Everyone else nodded.

"So, is this a fist fight? Or can we drag weapons onto the field?" Omar asked, crossing his arms in a very second-in-command stance. In fact, Johnny was standing the exact same way, on Johnny's open flank.

"If I were you, I'd keep your weapons concealed. Knowing Derby and his gang, they probably do have a few switchblades here and there. But don't walk out into the field of play with your weapon in the open. Only use it if they brought theirs out, and even then, I still highly discourage it. I mean, we want to show them that we can beat them down with just our fists, not anything else. Right?" Bif shouted, earning cheers from the cliques. He could feel his confidence glowing, as everyone began to scheme. People were pairing up, deciding who they would take down.

"Hey, everybody listening?" Bif shouted, waiting until all the noise died so he could talk again. "I'm making myself perfectly clear here. No one is allowed to touch Derby Harrington. The blonde, you know - the clique leader. He's mine. No questions asked. As a former Prep, I have something to settle with him," Bif smiled coldly at his army and they all smiled back. His body tingled with excitement as the image of smashing Derby's face into the curb.

In the distance, a fire cracker went off, lighting the dim night sky. Above, heavy, grey clouds lingered, a few drops of rain falling to the cement. The Greasers and Townies cheered, picking themselves off of the floor and helping others. Bif took the lead, standing beside Johnny.

"Well? Are you ready, Vincent?"

"Fuck yeah," he grinned.

Both men strode up the small steps and turned at the fountain. In the background, Bif could already hear a couple of fights going on. Although, they were only simple distractions to keep the teachers and prefects away from the field. There was no way they were going to guess how big this way gonna be. They began to make their way to the field, everyone attempting to look casual – although there was no need. There were about twenty people in the group and that would make for a good fight. Suddenly, the sports field came into play, and already, the place was swarmed with people from Bullworth.

The blue Aquaberry was what really caught Bif's eye.

Quickening his pace, he could see Derby's frown turn into a wide grin.

"Well! Look who actually showed," Derby swept his arm, motioning the large group of people in front of him. "Are you all from the same home? You certainly look it."

Beside him, Bif could feel Johnny groan in frustration.

"Stick it up your ass, Harrington!" Tiffany yelled, somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Bif smirked – always count on her to say something amusing, yet offensive but still have a mild sense of humour.

"Ah well, on to matters," Derby smiled mischievously. "You already know the outcome of this fight, _Tremblay_. Why don't you just turn around now and we'll spare your sorry asses a little pain."

"Because if I turn around, you'll jump me – and not in a masculine way, Harrington," Bif spat back with venom. Everyone laughed as Derby's checks reddened. Quickly, he got his control back.

"You'd fucking like that. You and all your lady friends," Derby laughed.

"Tiffany, are you a sister of Lola?" Gord and Tad asked the same time and began to crack up laughing. Tiffany narrowed her eyes and began to run at the two Preps, her fist in the air.

Within a second – the fight had started.


	7. Time is Running Out

Yeah yeah, unoriginal chapter name. Anyways, about two or three more chapters to go. I'm thinking about a sequal, something a litle more dark/personal. Anyways, let me know what you think of that, as I'll be putting a poll on my page. This is about the longest chapter and most important. I put a twist - kind of. Enjoy! By the way... sorry for the long wait... eh... yeah... Please don't yell at me. xD

**- - -**

**Chapter 7 – Time is Running Out**

The minute Tiffany's fist collided with the side of Tad's face - the fight began.

Everyone behind Derby immediately came running forward, fists in the air. It was impossible to hear what anyone else was saying, as yelling became the only sound in the air. Cracking joined quickly and all around him, Bif saw his friends fall and fight.

Everything was happening quickly, but Bif felt as if he was watching everything in slow-mo. He smirked at the thought.

Derby was standing, parallel to himself, arms across his chest - grinning maliciously at Bif.

_You're fucking dead, Tremblay,_ he mouthed. Before Bif could reply, he was hit square in the jaw.

Raising his head he saw Bryce with his hands up, ready to pounce Bif. Before the Prep could get another hit on the red head, he immediately stood up, using his own height as a weapon. Bryce scowled, throwing another punch that Bif evaded. With Bryce thrown off balance, Bif took this opportunity to use a round house kick to his side, knocking him down on the grass. He landed with a grunt, swearing loudly. Just as Bif was getting ready for his next opponent, the presuming thought knocked out Prep grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall hard.

Groaning in pain, Bif sat up to see Bryce climbing over top of him, ready to get him in a wrestling lock.

Where the hell had be learned this?!

Before Bif could react, memories washed over his eyes. This was exactly how Johnny used to climb over top of him. This was exactly the way he would climb over Derby when he was sleeping, ready to surprise his love. It worked too, all the time. Dazed, Bryce managed to land a few punches in Bif's stomach, making him cringe as he was brought to reality. He brought his knee up, knocking the wind out of Bryce, causing him to fall over. He stood up slowly, managing to catch his breath as he looked around.

Derby was gone – that was the first thing he noticed.

Even the Jocks were out, landing a few punches on either clique. Now, it was kind of free for all.

"Bif!" Tiffany called out, managing to fight off a Prep – Tad. "Derby ran up the stairs! I'm not sure he went, but he left just a second ago! Go get him!" She cried out, smashing a pumpkin in her attempt to cave in Tad's head. Bif nodded and ran to the stairs, by passing a few fighters. Already, the field was almost empty, a few people on the ground here and there. But most people seemed to have gone to the more closed spots of Bullworth. Running between the two bodies, Bif noticed a piece of rope too late.

He fell to the ground, his feet wrapped up in the rope. He grunted as he could feel a few kicks to the side but somehow, he managed to get himself back up, towering over the Jocks.

"Look man! We're sorry! C'mon now," Kirby Olsen smiled weakly.

"Were you sorry when you were beating the shit out of me? I don't think so, Jock strap," Bif growled, knocking the smaller Jock out with one punch – square in the face. Doing so, he heard a crack, knowing very well he had broken Kirby's nose. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins as he left the other Jock's to tend to their smaller friend's injury.

The night was getting darker, the remaining pumpkins creating an orange glow.

He had to find Derby. He had to. He ran past the fountain, ignoring the cries of the Nerds and non-clique students. They weren't important to him.

A place where Derby would feel full security...

Of course, Bif smacked his forehead. His bedroom. Where else would the coward go? As he ran back to the fountain to take the turn for the Harrington House, he could see a figure in the fountain. As he ran closer, a bunch of students fled towards the Harrington House. He pace slowed as he gradually realised who was lying limp in the fountain.

No...

No.

Bif rushed to her side, holding her cold body close to him. Her heart was beating, but her breathing was swallow and quieter than usual. He stroked back a lock of wet hair, revealing her fluttering eyes. The sapphires were dull, her lips barely moving.

"Tiffany? Tiffany! Are you okay?" Bif shouted.

She closed her eyes and remained still and Bif feared he had lost her.

"Could'cha not yell in my ears? It's annoying as hell," she managed to wheeze. Bif sighed in relief, but still didn't release her body. She managed to cough the water up and regained steady breathing. Already, in the dim light, Bif could see a few cuts on her neck. The blood was becoming smeared over his leather jacket, but it would surely wash.

"Bif! What the hell are you doing? Don't you have to-" Johnny cut off, looking at the sight of a weak Tiffany in Bif's arms. "What happened?! What'd you do to her?" Johnny shouted.

"I didn't do shit, Vincent! The Preps nearly drowned her to her death!" He found himself yelling back.

"Oh..." he replied, looking at her frown.

"I know where Derby is. I need to go take him down. Will you take care of Tiffany?" Bif asked, noticing the gleam of desire in Johnny's eyes.

"Sure, go on. Finish him," Johnny grinned at him, carefully taking Tiffany in his arms. Bif nodded and began to make his way to the Harrington House. It seemed empty, but that could be a trap.

He pushed open the doors to still find the place empty. There was one final entrance, and after he pushed through that, their plan would immediately go into action. It was about two stories up until he would get his way to Derby's room. The lovely thing was that it had a balcony, somewhere he could possibly push him off? Just like Jimmy had done to Smith...

He took a deep breath and pushed the heavy doors open. As soon as he did so, he ducked, just narrowly avoiding punches from Tad and Chad. It was just a lucky guess, but he hadn't expected Tad to knee him in the jaw. He instantly fell over, knocking the suit of armour clattering as it rolled over the floor. Chad's foot came down hard on his chest, causing him to spit out blood into the air.

"Well, boys. Have fun with him. I'll be in my bed, make sure he doesn't interrupt me," Derby spoke softly, as if it was perfectly normal to have his ex lover being beaten half to death.

"You little fucker!" Bif shouted as he tried to twist his body in any possible way to get up but Chad was holding him down securely. Even Tad put a food on his bloody Aquaberry sweater.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tremblay," Tad smirked. "You know, this oddly reminds me of some incident quite a while ago. Don't you remember me telling you this, dear Chad?"

"Oh yes. Cornering him in a locker room with a switchblade! Quite barbaric, Tremblay," Chad scowled, increasing the pressure on his foot. Bif grunted, feeling as if one of his ribs was on the brim of cracking. His breath came out in harsh pants.

"Is that what you sound like when you're with Johnny Vincent? Your family may not be a pauper, but you certainly are. I don't even believe you have the right to disgrace a name like Tremblay," Tad laughed, pulling out a switchblade. Bif's eyes widened as his head pounded with pain. This wasn't exactly how he had planned it to go. He had expected to easily beat them off their feet and make his way to Derby's room, where he would adore being the executioner. Not that he was going to kill Derby or anything!

No.

He wouldn't go that far.

He looked around the room. It was absolutely the same as it had been before he had left. To his right lay the helmet of the suit of armour, placed perfectly so he could grab it.

"So, Tremblay. Once we cut something very precious of yours off, you won't be able to touch another man ever again, got that, faggot?" And with those words, Bif grasped the helmet and tossed it at Tad's face with all the might in his arm.

The Prep fell back, out cold, and Chad didn't know to react. The switchblade had fallen to the floor and was suddenly gone. Looking for something to knock Bif out, Chad missed his opportunity. Bif grabbed his ankle, pulling him to the floor and gave him five hard smacks to the face and one below the belt – just in case.

He slowly got to his feet, his whole body throbbing with pain. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and made his way to the stairs.

Oh, Derby was certainly going to get it. He would pummel him until he begged for mercy and even then, he wouldn't give it to him. He would humiliate him, disgrace the Harrington name – as if it hasn't been enough already.

Surprisingly, Bif found himself face to face with Gord – who was all by himself.

"Well, Tremblay... think you're going to see Master Harrington, do you?" Gord grinned - anticipating Bif's next words as he stood on his toes. Bif shrugged.

"Maybe... or maybe I'm just here to return to my room, Vendome," Bif smirked.

"No you're not. Your clothes are in tatters and you look absolutely filthy. You certainly aren't one of us anymore. Go back to your Greaser trash," Gord sneered. Bif's blood boiled as he desperately wanted to rush straight at Gord, but he had the boy all alone here – why not a bit of torture?

"You know, I heard you gave Vance head a few times. So I don't quite understand why you call them scum..." Bif frowned, pondering the subject as Gord's jaw dropped to the floor. Bingo.

"H-how did you – w-wait, what? How dare you think of something so... so preposterous!" Gord laughed nervously, forgetting about the directions given to him by Derby. "Well... it doesn't quite matter, does it?" Gord yelled, his fists trembling. Bif shrugged.

"What doesn't quite matter anymore?"

"Derby would never get with a piece of trash like you. You're a pathetic loser, Tremblay. The name has already been in the paper for public indecency and your parents are going to kill you once they got a hold of you. I hope your father gives you a good thrashing for acting so out of line," Gord fumed, his face turning pink.

"Me? Acting out of line?" Bif shouted, the rage slowly building back up. "You're the town whore! It's a bloody mystery why your names aren't on the papers for all the times you've been caught!"

"Mmm, jealous? I get so much more than you do," Gord smirked, putting his hand on his hip. Enough of this foolishness.

Bif took a few steps forward and brought his fist down on Gord's nose – _hard_. He could hear the crack over the shrill scream of Gord's strained voice. Already, he could see the blood staining the carpet. Quickly, Bif brought his knee up, hitting Gord's nose a second time. Another loud snap carried over his cry but this time he immediately fell to his knees, blood gushing out of his nose.

"Stay down there, Vendome. It's where pathetic people like you belong," Bif snarled, kicking Gord's side. His face was not pretty. It was actually hard to tell that there was a human underneath all the blood and bruising. "You're just lucky I didn't kill you. You stole him from me when it mattered," Bif gave him another kick, this one a bit harder. The anger was pouring out uncontrollably and he couldn't help it. Gord cried out in pain, begging for him to stop. Finally, the kicking ceased but the pain continued on, getting worse with every passing second.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Bif frowned, taking a step over Gord's quivering body. He glanced at the polished oak steps, knowing that this is what stood between him and his target.

Slowly, he took the stairs, one by one. His body shook with adrenaline, his eyes scanning the whole area for any surprise attacks. He was paranoid – all thanks to Derby. He stopped outside of Derby's door, knowing very well that the blonde haired bastard would be waiting for him. He had to have heard all the screams from his clique members and he couldn't truly believe that they would take Bif down. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

***

"So, Tremblay, you've made it through," Derby said coldly from his favourite chair. The memories nearly caused Bif to grab the wall for support, but he was stronger than that. The sight of the clique leader caused shivers to run down his spine. This was the man who abandoned him; the man who betrayed him; the man who he had once loved. He fought the biggest urge to hurl all over the floor and managed to say a word or two.

"Yeah. Lucky me," He groaned, rolling his eyes. Derby's lips were pursed, his cold eyes attempting to read Bif's expression. He instantly relaxed, trying to feel at home. It was hard. It's hard when your home was invaded and torn down from the inside and still managed to look perfect on the outside.

"Mmm, yes – lucky you. I never expected the boys below to stop you. How badly did you injure them?" Derby asked nonchalantly, as if they were having a normal conversation.

"Is that a way to talk about your own men, Harrington?" Bif asked formally, keeping his hands to his side. If he took... maybe five or six steps, he could smash Derby's head in. It wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to make him suffer somehow. All he needed was a distraction, a lie – or perhaps a _deception_.

Quickly, Bif played through his mind what he was going to do, and it seemed fool proof. Unless... Derby didn't give in to what he was going to do. His lips turned into a twisted smile, one that made him sure of his plan. Derby would have never expected it.

"They're disposable. If they can't carry on, then they aren't welcome as Preps. They can go join the chess club... or something," Derby said, thinking it over. "Hmm? What might you be so amused by?"

"Just the fact that you're having a regular conversation with me. In this room full of memories," Bif said calmly, taking a step forward. He could immediately see Derby tense up. His smile grew wider as he continued to take long strides towards the blonde. He stopped two steps short of Derby's feet, seeing that he was already sweating and had applied a fresh spray of cologne - Bif's favourite cologne.

This was too easy.

Within a second, their lips were pressed roughly against each other. Derby arced his back to grab the back of Bif's shirt, tearing it off in a matter of seconds. It lay on the floor, in a tattered mess and the two laughed into each other's mouths. It was the most messed up thing over, but already he was dragging Derby to his unmade bed. He pushed the blonde into the middle of it, quickly crawling over top of him – gaining dominance. He winced, as the old memories replayed in his mind, reminding him of how Derby reacted when he touched here and there.

Derby gasped under his rough touch. His hands were no longer silky smooth. They felt almost like pavement, rough but warm. Derby didn't seem to mind – he was already hard.

Derby's fingers were already tracing light lines on Bif's defined chest. "Wow... being with – them... it really built you, huh?" Derby laughed softly, pulling Bif back in for another kiss. Bif reached under Derby's shirt, remembering where to touch to earn a moan. He slipped off Derby's shirt with ease, trailing his fingers across his chest to his neck. Sensitive touches wouldn't make him suspicious.

Before Derby could react, Bif's hands were around his skinny little neck – cutting off his air supply.

The blonde squirmed under his grasp, his voice high pitched as he tried to claw Bif off of him. It felt good, his hands wrapped around his neck as he could feel Derby's heart race. He was winning and soon – everything would be over. Before he could react, he felt Derby's feet jab in the stomach, knocking him off the bed.

"What the fuck?!" Derby yelled and out of the corner of Bif's eye, he saw that his target was grabbing a lamp.

He swiped his legs out from under his and once again, crawled on top of the blonde – straddling him so he couldn't get away. The lamp hit the ground and shattered into hundreds of pieces. Bif brought up his fist but couldn't bring himself to hit his face. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Bif brought his lips slowly back down on Derby's. He could feel the man underneath him struggle but he eventually fell back under Bif's spell.

This wasn't part of the plan.

To fall back in love with Derby Harrington - the traitor, the whore – was not what he intended.

His kiss was interrupted by a rumble of thunder from outside. His whole body froze up, causing Derby to throw him a curious glance. Through Derby's large glass doors, he could see a line of lighting strike from the sky.

"Oh," Derby whispered, sitting up as he pulled Bif into his arms. Bif gripped onto him like he did as a nine year old child, whenever they had been at school.

- - -

"_Bif, what's wrong?" Derby asked, as he took his hand and lead him outside of the classroom. The private school teachers couldn't care less or not if they left during snack time – but then again, that was only their English teacher, everyone else seemed to care. Outside, the sky was gray and the rain was coming down hard and there were loud, distinctive rumbles echoes through the empty hallway. _

_Bif wiped his eyes, "It's scary..." he whispered. Derby raised an eyebrow and lead him to their secret spot - the janitors room. It couldn't be considered a closet, since it was bigger and about the size of a luxury bathroom, which was very large. They had beautiful couches and mahogany desks with shiny new laptops and all their cleaning supplies had its own corner._

_Derby lead him to the couches, where they had to jump onto it as it was high for their height – mainly Derby's. _

"_What's scary?" The blonde asked innocently, sitting closer than usual to the red head._

"_T-the thunder outside... It's just so loud and... and..."Before he could finish his sentence, he broke out into tears, looking away from Derby's face._

"_Don't cry!" Derby cried, pulling Bif close to him. It had always been so odd to hold him with the size difference – even though father said they should stand a good five to six inches away from each other. That rule was ignored the first time they slept over. Their father checked in, making sure they were in separate beds but then as he left for the night, they curled up next to each other. Their bodies close together was always nice and it tended to keep away the nightmares._

_The thunder continued mercilessly outside as Bif cringed into Derby's arms._

_Derby softly cupped Bif's face, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. Their noses were touching and it caused a slight electric sensation to shiver through his whole body. Bif's eyes were watery as he tried to blink his shameful face away. _

_Just how Derby saw his mum and dad do it, he kissed Bif on the lips. _

_His first kiss at nine years old._

_Bif jumped away, horrified of his touch. "W-what'd you do that for? Only my mum and dad do that! They told me to never kiss anyone else but them!" He cried, pushing Derby away from him. The blonde's face filled with sorrow._

"_Sorry..." he mumbled. "We should get back to class..."_

- - -

How could he have pushed that away?

"Derby... I'm truly sorry, from the deepest pit of my heart – I apologize for _everything_," Bif whispered, pressing his lips to Derby's temple as he closed his eyes, resting in his arms. The moment felt perfect and he had forgotten about the fight. Forgotten about Vincent and the Greasers; forgotten about Tiffany; and even forgotten about the past. He was living here – in this moment.

"Same here..Bif. I just... I thought I was doing the right thing and well..." he trailed off, looking straight ahead of him. Bif tore his gaze away from the blonde beauty and looked at Johnny Vincent and his Greaser boys. No – not now! He had to be dreaming.

"W-what have you done to him? Harrington, you're despicable!" Johnny shouted, running in at full force. His boys followed behind him - like an army - and hoisted Bif to his feet, tearing him away from Derby. His shouts must have been loud enough to signal something was wrong because one of the Greasers kicked his shin so hard that he feel to the ground. It took him a second to get back up and regain his voice.

"What the hell are you doing, Vincent?!" Bif yelled furiously, trying to push the annoyed Greasers off of him – but there were too many.

Derby was already standing up, fists in front of his face. "C'mon, I can take someone as low as you, Vincent."

Johnny scowled at him, flicking open a switch blade. The shock on Derby's face disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Johnny! _Stop_!" Bif yelled, "He's a good guy! Don't hurt him!" Johnny laughed coldly, flicking his wrist in the air.

"He wasn't a good guy when he abandoned you! He wasn't a good guy when he betrayed you! He's a pathetic, manipulative piece of lying shit!" Johnny screamed and batted his equipped arm out towards Derby. He instantly cringed and Bif could already see that Johnny had drawn blood. Bif shouted, attempting to make a jump to save his companion. Vance frowned as he stopped him, kneeing him hard in the stomach. Bif fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Derby yelled as Johnny advanced on him. Suddenly the whole room was spinning and the voices were becomes a quiet echo.

"C'mon, Derby, your time is running out! Why don't you moan like a horny school girl again, huh? Just like you did the alley!" Johnny laughed, his voice causing a slight split in Bif's head. He could hear the thump of a body, hitting the floor. He lolled his head around, trying to open his fluttering eyes. He was exhausted and lying on the ground was the most comfortable he'd been in a while. But comfort was the last thing on his mind – although his body protested.

"Get Bif and let's get out of here. Leave him – if he bleeds half to death, it's not my fault."

Just as he caught a sight of a bloody body, Bif felt himself being hoisted up and carried away. He couldn't breathe, the spell was broken and Derby was left for dead. His body felt numb and he couldn't do anything to save him.

Derby was an addiction; there was no way to cut himself off from him – even if his heart stopped beating. Bif knew very well things were just going to get worse from here.


	8. Pursuing the End

Hi everyone!

So, yeah, I've got one more chapter planned but I need YOUR help! I have a few endings in mind but I MIGHT do a sequel. So in order to finish this story properly... I need you guys to vote on my poll because it will really help me start writing the sequel !

(click my name!)

.net/u/1579168/brilliantmemories

So please vote and help me finish this story!

**PS: **So as of, July 3rd, this story is offically finished. But don't stop voting! Just because the fate of this story is tied, doesn't mean the sequel (or no sequel's) is!


	9. The Beauty & the Tragedy

_- Final chapter everybody!_ I tried writing this one different from the others - I hope it's not too confusing!

*****Just to let you know, _Bif's conscience is in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Beauty and the Tragedy**

The sunlight was strong the next morning as Bif opened his eyes.

In a single glance, he could tell he was in the hospital because everything was pure white. He was wearing an itchy hospital gown and Johnny was sitting next to him, in what looked a rather uncomfortable chair. His eyes fluttered closed, then back open, as he finally recalled the past night. Everything was a slight blur and he could faintly recall the outline of the events.

"What day is it, Vincent?" Bif gritted through his teeth. It was the first question that came to mind.

"You've been in a coma, kid. It's November 4th..."Johnny spoke gravely. Bif slunk in his bed, looking at all the tubes attached to his bruised body. He glanced over at Johnny, who had developed dark bags under his eyes. He looked absolutely terrible and Bif could easily tell he'd been running his fingers through his hair whenever he wasn't occupied with something else.

"What's wrong?" Bif asked sincerely, keeping his voice to a low whisper.

"We nearly killed him," Johnny whimpered. "_**I**_ nearly killed him."

"W-what?" Bif asked, completely confused. Vincent nearly killing somebody? It was impossible unless –

Unless it was his worst enemy.

"You nearly fucking killed him?!" Bif screamed, sitting up on his bed. Johnny jumped out of his reach for precaution. Bif slowly began to get out of his hospital, making his way for Johnny, whose face was livid with horror. It was completely irrational, to attack somebody like he was – but it didn't matter anymore. There was no such thing as rationality when your love has almost been _murdered _by your ex lover.

"Nurse? Nurse!" Johnny screamed, backing away from Bif, who had now picked up a syringe that was left on the medical trolley. "You're fucking insane, Tremblay! They need to ship you off to Happy Volts or some shit!" Bif's eyes were glowing with rage. Derby couldn't be dead. His pretty face would look... The thought sent Bif into a dark hysteria.

"You nearly fucking killed him!" Bif yelled furiously, jumping onto Johnny and straddled him on the floor. Johnny's spaghetti arms were no good against Bif's boxing muscles.

"Where the fuck are the nurses?!" Johnny yelled, bringing his hands up to his face to protect him.

"You bastard!" Bif brought the syringe down in Johnny's jugular, knowing exactly where it was due to boxing. It was amazing how he remembered such a small thing – he felt like he was slowly losing a piece of his mind by the day. "I fucking love him, Vincent! Then you have to come in and spoil everything! _Fuck you_!" He pushed the syringe in deeper, earning higher pitched screams from the struggling Greaser. Johnny gasped for air and before Bif could finish him off, a familiar face opened the door to his room.

"Bif! Get the fuck off him!" Tiffany screamed, rushing towards Bif and knocking him to the ground. Three nurses rushed in to aid Johnny's bleeding neck. "You idiot! You big idiot!" Tiffany cried, punching Bif square in the jaw. He couldn't react. His face was numb and his mind was unwinding slowly...

He had just tried to kill Johnny Vincent.

"You Preps are all the same in the end! All out for your selves! The beauties and their fucking tragedies!" She began to cry harder into Bif's chest, where he wrapped his arms around her small, sobbing body. "Get off me!" She screamed, immediately rolling off of his body and went to Johnny's side. Why had he done that?

The doors pushed open and to his surprise, Bif's parents were standing in the glass doorway.

Everything was completely fucked. Was this a dream? Was he hallucinating from a bump on the head? He looked at his parents, who were staring open mouthed at Johnny's bleeding body. All of the noises around him became muffled and all he could hear was himself.

_You almost killed the Greaser King, congrats bud._

His conscience was practically laughing at him.

"Shut up!" Bif screamed, grabbing the sides of his head which began to throb painfully. His parents' heads snapped up to stare at what seemed to be their son.

_Your parents think you're a freak show. Do you think they'll save your ass from this mess? Think before you act..._ His voice sounded so... proud and cocky and it was driving him absolutely mad because it _wasn't_ him. Why hadn't anyone run over to help him? Tiffany was crying against the wall, her back to him. Tiffany Harrington – how was she taking this all? Had her parents said anything to her?

Questions filled his mind as a nurse walked over to him cautiously, as if he was a dazed lion.

_Kill her. She's going to put you down for good, you worthless fool._

"This is for your own good, Tremblay," the nurse said sadly, injecting a rather large needle into his neck. It hurt but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't hit this nurse, who hadn't done anything wrong – she helped people, saved their lives. She probably had a loving family to return to back home. He could see how her husband would react if she...

Before he could finish his thought, Bif once again fell into the familiar land of blackness.

*******

"The boy's clearly gone insane..."

"What are going to do with him...?"

"Harrington is still in critical condition..."

The voices were somewhat soothing in a way but it was irritating. He couldn't do anything - he was in a trance like state. He couldn't feel or see anything; he could only hear their chirpy voices. His conscience seemed to be locked away somewhere.

"Gashes all over his face..."

"Found unconscious on her floor..."

No. Derby's face would recover, no matter how bad he was injured. But why were they referring to him as a she? Definitely a mix up of words.

"What about that other...?"

"Oh! Poor kid, nearly torn up to pieces. Not sure if he'll pull through..."

What kid?

"Oh dear, his heart is beginning to pick up... shall we discuss this in a more private place?"

No. Don't leave, don't leave. Bif desperately wanted to grab them and make them tell him everything. He could hear their shoes exit the room, leaving him to absolute silence.

_You're dead, kid. So is your fag, Harrington. You two never should have fucked each other. You screwed everything up. I wouldn't be surprised if Johnny wanted to dry hump your leg again – probably wants a little bit of make-up sex, huh?_

How could a conscience be so strong when just a moment ago, it was gone?

*******

He couldn't find it in himself to reply.

It was completely fucking him up.

He wanted to reply – he wanted to tell everyone to just shut up because they were giving him a headache.

He still hadn't heard Derby's voice in the crowd... where was the bastard?

*******

His eyes flew open, as he finally had control. His arm shook with anticipation and he could hear a startled grunt in the room. It was dark and he couldn't see the walls and from the middle of the room, there was one single light hanging from the ceiling. Across from him stood Derby with a frown on his lips.

Derby was alive – his face perfected. Where were the scars and gashes they had been talking about? To Bif's eyes, there wasn't one flaw.

"You're alive..." Bif breathed slowly, reaching out to touch Derby to see if he was actually real.

"And you're going to Happy Volts you fucking psycho," Derby's voice replied harshly and on his last words, Bif's hand when through the blonde's shoulder.

Was anything real anymore?

"You almost killed Vincent you stupid fuck," Derby snarled like a dog. "Do you seriously want to go to fucking prison?" His voice was weird... it was somewhat changing with every word.

It sounded exactly like his own.

No.

Bif was not stupid enough to let this one pass. His conscience was fucking him over, tearing away at his fragile mind. He rushed at Derby, fist raised. Anything to shut himself up, even if it didn't work – he had to shut himself down somehow. He managed to land a solid fist in Derby's face, which mysteriously rippled and produced Bif's reflection.

The hatred in his eyes was nothing new.

*******

"Dr. Crawford! Mr. Tremblay is having another hallucination!" A nurse yelled as she attempted to hold down the struggling boy. A few more nurses and doctors rushed in to strap Bif to the hospital bed, securing him in place. His screams scratched at their hearts – it was as if a father was crying over his dead son.

But, in his hallucination – anything could be happening.

"Clearly this boy has lost his mind to the trauma! Dr. Crawford, state your opinion!" A nurse hollered furiously at the young doctor who was scratching his chin as he watched his team begin to take blood tests. A syringe here and a larger syringe there.

"He's fucking insane," Dr. Crawford frowned as he turned on his heel, leaving the nurses to the distressed boy. He opened the door to find Mr. and Mrs. Tremblay the door with grave expressions. Mrs. Tremblay's eyes were shining with tears and her hand was entwined in her husband's. You could easily note the fear and dread in their expressions as they craned their necks to see their boy screaming in the background.

"We're done on his case. It's over – he's never going to be the same. Sure, he'll have those _'normal'_ moments but one memory or even one word can cause him to snap. Even a dream could send him hurling into the biggest nightmare of all," Dr. Crawford frowned, taking a quick look back at the nurses who had gotten everything back under control.

The peaceful look wouldn't last on their son's face for much longer.

"Let us move to another private area, I need to discuss something to you about him..." The Doctor threw a hushed look at the nurses who immediately became quiet – pretending no one was in the room. Dr. Crawford walked out of the room with the Tremblay's behind him. He let the nurses scuttle out before he closed the door.

*******

Discuss something in a _private area_...?

The room was unnaturally quiet...

Then he was gone, his conscience silently rising to the surface to keep him company.

_You're dead, Bif. We're both going to be dead. _

He could somehow feel a tear running down his cheek.

Was that too, even real?

*******

"His good friend hung herself in the boiler room at Bullworth Academy a night ago. No one really knew her – she was a new student I believe. Derby's parents are mourning their loss and the funeral will be held at..."

Derby already knew that she was dead. He had cried alone that night – wishing he could pick up his cell phone and dial Bif's number. He had never felt so alone – even as his parents embraced him that sorrowful night he couldn't feel their warmth. She never really fit in or liked any of the Harrington's but a Harrington _is_ a Harrington. Just the thought of another loss sent a shiver down his spine. Already, he could see that Bif's mother was crying uncontrollably as Dr. Crawford explained the funeral for his sister.

"As for your son..."

Derby crept closer to the adults, trying to stay out of their sight.

"He is mentally unstable for such a public environment... therefore he will be admitted into-"

Derby ran before he could hear the finished sentence. His legs ached as he pushed through the hospital doors, ignoring the stares of commoners. Bif was never a commoner – he had always been sane unlike everyone else at Bullworth. His boxing was the way to control all his emotions and avoid bull shit like this. After they got involved... Bif had stopped going to the boxing arena. He devoted all of his time to his love and never once doubted anything Derby said. He could feel his eyes stinging with sadness as he pushed past everyone – even his own clique members. He could answer their questions when he was stable. Right now, he felt as if could join Bif to where he was going.

He ran to the dock in Bullworth Vale, pleased to find no one was near his area.

He ran out to very edge and sucked in as much breath as he could, feeling the cool night's air fill his lungs. Everything around him was still until his lips moved.

"_You fucking idiot_! You fucked everything up! You're gone and you're not coming back, you _**bastard**_! You've left me!" His voice ran across the lake, carrying as far as the school where people stopped what they were doing and listened to the dull words. Derby breathed heavily as he gazed down at the water, which was rippling slightly.

A tear fell into the lake, and then another and one more joined him. He tossed his head back and screamed once again. Rain suddenly came down, pounding on his head and instantly soaked his clothes. How he wished for one moment, he could take Bif's place. Replace his pain and give him all the joy in the world – he didn't deserve to be screwed up like that. Just remembering those shrill screams from his room sent shivers down his back. The rumbling thunder didn't help much to their situation either. It was done a deal. The overwhelming reality shattered him as he pictured Bif standing in front of the forsaken building with a dead expression.

Once you're in Happy Volts – you never come back the same.

* * *

**A/N**: We're done guys. This is the end of Running Up That Hill. It's been a pleasure writing and I adore every one of my reviews and people who have read this story - even if they've only read the first chapter then left. This story has been my baby and I've been working on it for two months - now, that may not seem very long to some of you... but by the time I get a few thousand words going, I lose interest. Sure, I gave up on this story a few times but I never could fully let it go. I just really wanted to thank Like.. because you, m'dear helped me going. You gave me lots of encouragement to finish this and even right now - you're pesting me to update this.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this because every single word is for_** you**_.

**PS: **There might be a sequal... so watch my channel and you just might find a new chapter in your inbox.

_Thank you very everything ~_


End file.
